Dragons and Controllers
by bizzleb
Summary: One day, a special gift comes for Spyro and Cynder. Ever wonder who could be the better gamer? Find out as they relive DotD...as themselves. Rated T for game violence. Please read and tell me what you think! Final battle up now! You can't miss it!
1. Odd Package

Spyro yawned. He had just taken a long nap. Cynder was with him too. They had been together a lot ever since they had emerged from their battle with Malefor. Everywhere they went recently, they were bombarded with praise. It had gotten boring after a while.

Spyro didn't care. All he did care about was that he and Cynder were together. He had realized that he did in fact love her for as long as he could realize. Likewise with Cynder.

Now they spent their days hiding from fans and just relaxing, which the Elders thought they deserved after all of the hell they'd been put through. The silence was nice.

At least it was when Sparx wasn't around…

"Spyro! Cynder! You gotta check this out!" An excited Sparx came soaring through the temple.

"What? What is it?" Spyro asked.

"Come on come on!" Sparx said.

"I swear, this better be good," Cynder said.

"Who knows with Sparx right?" Spyro said.

They followed the dragonfly out into the front of the temple. Sparx had apparently found a package. It was all boarded up and had fragile warnings all over it.

"Oh yeah!" Sparx said. "It's about time we got some credit for our work."

"What is it?" Cynder asked.

"There's a note!" Spyro said. "We should read it first."

"Who needs a note?" Sparx said. "Let's just open it!"

Spyro and Cynder ignored him and opened the note attached to the box. It was addressed to them:

_Spyro and Cynder:_

_First of all, congrats for your efforts against Malefor. He was one tough dude. You guys definitely have earned some R&R._

"I'm starting to like this person already," Cynder said.

"There's more," Spyro said.

_A few friends and I have decided to send you a gift as a token of our appreciation. We think you two will have a blast playing it. We sure did. _

_Best regards…_

"That's it!" Sparx said. "NOW can we open it?"

"I guess so," Spyro said. "We kind of have to anyway."

He and Cynder each got on one side of the box. They pulled until the box was opened. What they saw shocked them.

There were two more boxes. One was a large black box with another shorter black box. There were two oddly shaped thingys with long cords coming out of them. They also had several weird shapes and objects on these thingys.

"What is this stuff?" Spyro asked. He picked up the large black box. "I've never seen these before."

"Some gift this is," Sparx said. "We don't even know what this stuff is."

"Hang on," Cynder said. "There's another note."

_Yeah, we figured you wouldn't know what this stuff was. Don't worry, that's what we're here for. _

_The large black box is a television. You can watch moving pictures on it. The medium-sized box is what is known as a PS2. It's a system that plays games through the television. You need to use those controllers in order to play. The instructions below should be enough to get you guys started. Hope you like the game, you can even play together._

"It plays games?" Spyro said.

"Moving pictures?" Cynder asked.

Sparx gasped. He was frozen with shock with the game that had come with it. "Whoa…."

"What is it?" Spyro asked.

"It's…it's…"

"C'mon Sparx, just tell us," Cynder said.

"It's…you guys…on the cover," Sparx said.

"WHAT?!" Spyro and Cynder yanked it from Sparx with fury and looked in shock at the cover of the game.

It was them. Spyro was flying over the Destroyer shooting his flame while Cynder was shooting her poison attack at it. It was some pretty good artwork.

" '_The Legend of Spryo: Dawn of the Dragon'_?" Spryo said. "What is this?"

"Huh?" Cynder said. "How come it's got your name on it? I fought hard too."

"At least you're on the cover, Cynder," Sparx said. "I'm not even mentioned. How could they leave me off the cover?"

"What are we supposed to do?" Spyro asked. "Play it?"

"It's got my attention," Cynder said.

"I'm not gonna play it," Sparx said. "I'm not even on the dang cover!"

Spyro and Cynder got a laugh out of this.

"Let's go inside and see what we can do with this thing," Cynder said.


	2. Putting It Together

_Hey guys! Sorry I didn't leave an intro last time. _

_Anyway I just wanted to get a few things out of the way before Spyro and Cynder start._

_They'll play through every level of DotD. They'll also watch every cutscene as well and comment._

_I'm having use a PS2 because that's my system and i'm used to that. Nothing against 360, but that's how I want it._

* * *

Spyro and Cynder managed to carry everything into one of the temple's rooms.

"Now what do we do?" Cynder asked.

"Let's read the instructions," Spyro said.

For the next 10 minutes, they connected 'wires' together in order so that the game would play on the television. Then, they plugged in the 'controllers' into the PS2.

_Just for the record, these aren't normal controllers. They were designed and created just for you. Yes, we know you two don't have credible thumbs. Your welcome._

Everything looked right after Spyro and Cynder finished putting it all together. There was one small problem. They sat wand watched while the boxes did nothing.

"Why isn't it working?" Cynder asked.

"Did we do it right?" Spyro asked.

"Maybe there was something we missed." They picked up the note once more.

_When you've got everything assembled, you only need one more thing. These are electronics, so they need electricity in order to work. Be careful though, if you put too much into these things, they'll be fried and explode. They need just enough in order to work. _

"Oh," Spyro said. "I can handle that. Sparx!"

"What?"

"Can you get me a small orb really quickly?"

"Great, just because you guys have your own game means I'm your slave now?"

Spyro and Cynder rolled their eyes.

"Never mind," Spyro said. "I'll get it."

In a few minutes, he brought back a small orb. Spyro then proceeded to fill it up with his electric power.

"Reminds me of old times," Sparx said with a sigh. "Right, Cynder?"

"Shut up, Sparx! You're a jerk! You know that?"

"I'm just kidding. Just kidding. Geez…"

When Spyro was finished, he set the orb next to the television and PS2. He pushed the 'power' button and instantly turned on to a blur of black and white.

"Whoa…," Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx were amazed. It was like little dancing particles all over the screen. They all stared at it for the next five minutes.

"I can't stop," Sparx said. "So beautiful…" He kept getting closer and closer. When he touched the screen, he was shocked. "Ow!"

This knocked Spyro and Cynder out of their trance. "You ok, Sparx?" Spyro asked.

"That thing could have killed me!" Sparx said. "I'm not getting near this it with a ten-foot pole!" He backed away to behind one of the curtains.

"Ok, now what do we do?" Cynder asked.

Spyro read the note once more. " '_Put the disc that's in the game box into the PS2…and play away._' Ok…?" Slowly he took the small disc from inside the cover and placed it into this 'tray' thing. On its own, it went back into the game system.

"Who made this stuff anyway?" Cynder asked. "It's complicated."

"You have no idea," Spyro said. "Still, I wonder how this game is going to work."

Suddenly, the television went black, then showed the message 'playstation 2' across the front. It then went to a title screen. It showed Spyro and Cynder looking at the sky with serious looks on their faces. The Mountain of Malefor stood in the background

"They make us look good," Cynder said.

"Yeah, a little flashy though," Spyro said. "You look great like in that pose, Cynder."

"Thanks, Spyro," Cynder said with a blush. "You look handsome in yours."

"Do I honestly have to listen to this?" Sparx asked. "I'm gonna puke."

Spyro ignored him. "Ok, let's get this started."

* * *

_Next up, Level 1: The Catacombs!_


	3. The Catacombs Part 1

_**First of all, I'd like to apolgize again for uploading the same chapter twice. My bad...**_

**_DotD is a long game, so for some of the levels I decided to divide them up into two parts. Anyway, it's Level 1 time!_**

* * *

Spyro and Cynder worked the title screens until they were ready to begin the game.

"Are you ready, Cynder?" Spyro asked. He had his controller in his grasp.

"For what?" Cynder asked, clutching her controller.

"I don't know," Spyro said. "Just felt like asking."

"Let's do this," Cynder said. They pressed the button and it began.

It started by going to a movie of a bird flying.

Spyro and Cynder were amazed. It was as if they were right there flying below it. They were shocked to hear a voice speak:

_Even in the darkest of times, there is always hope. But sometimes our fear clouds our vision. Sometimes our strength gives out. And yet sometimes, when seems lost, a light shines through the darkness and we are reminded that even the smallest amount of courage can turn the tides of war._

"Boring…," Sparx said.

"Wow," Cynder said. "Those are pretty strong words."

"Yeah," Spyro said. "That voice sounds awfully familiar though."

"Wait! Check it out, Spyro!"

The scene cut to a group of small warriors walking through the night. When they reached their destination, Spyro and Cynder couldn't believe it.

"That's us!" Spyro said. "In the crystal!"

"How did they find it?" Cynder asked. "Is that how we got out?"

One of the warriors answered their question. He walked up to the crystal and hit it. It glowed and Spyro and Cynder couldn't believe what they heard next.

'_Spyro, stop!'_

'_I…I can't! Get close to me now!'_

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other. They had heard themselves speak!

"Is that how I sound?" Cynder asked.

"Wow," Spyro said. "This is beyond weird."

"Don't worry," Sparx said. "You both sound worse in person."

"Sparx!"

The warriors then answered one of the questions that had bothered Spyro and Cynder for a long time. They took two weird snake things and placed one on each of them.

"So that's how they put the chain on us…," Spyro said. "While we were unconscious…"

"They could have easily killed us right then and there," Cynder said. "Why didn't they when they had the chance?"

"Who knows?" Spyro said. He held Cynder's hand. "We're lucky."

"Yeah." They got closer and both felt better.

The scene then showed Sparx being picked up by the newly arrived Hunter.

"Hey! I'm in this game!" Sparx said. "Score one for the Sparx man!"

"Sshh," Spyro and Cynder said. Their in-game counterparts were talking again:

'_Spyro! Spyro, open your eyes! Get up!'_

'_Cynder, what happened? Where are we?'_

'_I don't know. It's all a blur.'_

'_Yeah, me too. My head's pounding.'_

"Why didn't you scream, Spyro?" Sparx asked. "You woke up to that?!"

"I do it every day…," Spyro said with a smile. Cynder smiled back.

'_Shh, wait! That's not your head! I hear it too.'_

'_Sparx! Is that you?'_

'_For once, I wish it was…'_

'_Come on! Let's get out of here!' They try to leave and Spyro is tied down._

'_Argh! What's your problem?' _

_Spyro and Cynder notice the chain._

'_Oh, this can't be good.'_

"No, it wasn't," Cynder said. She laughed. "That sucked!"

"How did we ever get out of that?" Spyro asked.

The game then went to the action. Several grub warriors came after them.

"Ok, now let's play," Spyro said. "You remember how this works Cynder?"

"I thought you knew," she said.

"Wait. There are commands on the screen. Try following them."

Spyro and Cynder learned how to move first, then change their point of view. They then figured out how to fight back at the grublins coming after them.

"Argh! Spyro, this is tough!" Cynder said.

"Well, this isn't too bad," Spyro said. "We're doing ok."

"Why can't we use our powers?"

"Because we didn't have them then, and we don't have them now."

"That sucks!" Cynder said.

After the first wave, the second wave allowed them to use better attacks.

"Oh yeah!" Spyro said. His character was slamming one of them furiously along the ground.

"We kick butt!" Cynder said. Her character was launching one into the air and just unloading on it. Soon they were all gone.

Unfortunately, another enemy popped out. A big one.

"The golem!" Spyro yelled.

"How did we beat it?" Cynder asked.

"The hand! Attack the hand!"

"Wait, my character said we have to move the chain first!"

"I think we have to do it in unison!"

"You're right!" Their characters in the game pulled themselves out because Spyro and Cynder had to mash a certain button enough times in order to let go. They then proceeded to attack the crystals on the golem's hand. Too bad it fought back.

"Look out!" Spyro yelled.

"Darn, it hit me!" Cynder yelled. "What do we do?"

"When it starts to swing, dodge it!"

"I guess."

They kept unloading on his hand and dodging at the same time. Eventually, it went to another cutscene:

'_This chain is slowing us down, we can't fight it! We have to move in unison! Follow my lead!_

'_Why should you lead?'_

'_Uh oh' Take cover!' They barely avoided the attack._

'_Ok…good idea…you lead.'_

"Hahaha!" Sparx said. "Way to take charge, Spyro!"

"Hey, I could've lead you know!" Cynder said. "Spyro just came up with it first." Spyro blushed at the comment.

_Hunter then sent an arrow straight into the golem's eye, sending it away._ _Spyro and Cynder then reunited with Sparx._

'_Hey Spyro man you're alive!'_

Spyro and Cynder tried to hold in their laughter, but they couldn't. Sparx sounded ridiculous.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Sparx said.

_Spyro noticed Hunter. _

'_Who is he?'_

'_I don't know. All he said was Shh you're making too much noise'_

'_I like him already.' Cynder said._

Cynder laughed. "Hunter knew exactly what he was getting in to then."

"I don't make that much noise," Sparx said.

Spyro and Cynder then moved their characters by learning to jump and they went to Hunter. They watched the next cutscene and relived meeting Hunter for the first time.

"Still hard to believe we were stuck in that crystal for three years," Spyro said.

"How did you do that Spyro?" Cynder asked. "We should have died then, but you saved our lives."

"Oh, I used my time power to freeze us in time."

"Since when could you do that?"

"Long story, I'll tell you some other time. It's a good thing Hunter did find us, huh?"

"Yeah, he spent that long tracking us down and giving us help. We owe him a lot."

"Can't we just write him a thank-you card or something?" Sparx asked.

They made their way to the point where they figured out something important, jumping and flying.

The golem then attacked them again, but this time things turned out differently.

"Press that button!" Cynder said.

"What?" Spyro said.

"Just do it!"

Their characters barely managed to get away as the golem flung them into the wall.

"Might want to keep an eye out for that," Cynder said.

"Yeah, good call," Spyro said.

"Hey! What's this?"

The game asked them if they wanted to save the game.

"How do we do that?" Spyro asked.

"What's a memory card?" Cynder asked. "Do we need it?"

"I don't know. We might if we have to do walk out on the game or something"

"Maybe it's this thing," Sparx said, holding up a small black square. He plugged it in and the game saved it itself.

The next cutscene showed Spyro and Cynder finding a green crystal. Game Hunter said how he admired the dragons and their ability to use them.

'_You say that now, till one tries to kill you. And by 'one', I mean her.' He pointed to Cynder._

Both the game and real versions of Cynder shot Sparx a dirty look. "I swear, if Hunter wasn't there…"

Spyro and Cynder were then relieved to get their in-game powers back.

"Fire, electricity, ice, and earth," Spyro said. "We're pretty unique."

"Poison, fear, wind, and shadow," Cynder said. "Yeah, I don't even remember what my true element was to begin with."

* * *

**_Spyro and Cynder get to use their game powers for the first time and we finish the first level next chapter. _**


	4. The Catacombs Part 2

**_First of all, thanks to everybody for the reviews so far. Thanks for the advice too! _**

**_I should get this out of the way too..._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Spyro series, the game, or any of it's characters. _**

* * *

After Spyro and Cynder received their game elements, they were immediately attacked by more grublins.

"Ooo, now we're going to have some fun!" Spyro said. "Let's turn up the heat!" He pushed the R2 button and unleashed his fire breath on helpless grublins.

"Eat this!" Cynder said. She did the same, instead shooting poisonous balls at enemies. Working together the first wave was done in a matter of seconds.

Soon another wave came at them. Spyro and Cynder wanted to use other powers as well.

"I'll show you real fear!" Cynder unleashed her siren scream and drove off the grublins.

"Eat electricity little punks!" Spyro unleashed his electric attack and shocked the grublins into submission.

"Hey! I can't do it anymore!" Cynder said. "What the hell?"

"It's those green bars!" Sparx said. "If you use it all at once, you run out of power."

"That's kind of dumb," Spyro said. "Cynder and I never ran out of power before."

"Guess we should alternate between powers and physical attacks," Cynder said. "We need more green crystals!" They both took out the final wave.

"How do we get through those vines?" Cynder asked.

"Leave that to me!" Spyro said. His character burned the vines down, allowing them to proceed.

"It says we need the blue crystals in order to get more power," Sparx said. "Nice."

"Is that what those were for?" Spyro asked. "I just thought we had to break them all for kicks or something."

"Hang on, there's a lever," Cynder said. "I got it!" Game Cynder pulled it down and moved the blocks up.

"Good one, Cynder," Spyro said. "Let me grab one of those orbs. I think we used one then to go on." He picked it up. "This is way better than picking it up last time. That thing was heavy."

The characters worked their way up the platforms. They then noticed Spyro had to use an attack for something.

"Oh yeah! I had to power that lever up!" Spyro said. He dropped the orb and powered it up.

"I'll take the orb!" Cynder said. Her character grabbed it and they continued upward. In order to proceed, game Cynder placed the orb on the pressure point.

Spyro and Cynder then learned something they didn't like. They were in the huge room that had the waterfall.

"Why can't we just fly over there?" Spyro asked. "We have to climb?"

"That's dumb!" Cynder said. "We didn't climb then. Stupid game makers."

Sparx had a small snicker of laughter at this.

Their characters worked their way around the room, continuing to use the vines to get around, much to their dismay. It was a game after all.

Eventually, the golem attacked again.

"Hurry, Spyro!" Cynder said.

"Through the vines," Spyro said. "Go faster!" They hustled their hands off to get around.

"Whoa, it almost hit me!" Spyro said.

"Go! Go! Go!" Cynder said. Slowly, but surely they moved their way up and out of the golem's reach.

"Wow!" Sparx said. "You guys are crazy!"

Soon, the golem tried to punch and lost its hand. It retreated once more. The game characters were curious at the crystals left behind. Game Hunter advised them to destroy them.

"Good plan," Spyro and Cynder said together. Spyro destroyed it quickly.

They both continued on through the catacombs. Eventually, the encountered a locked door with a horn.

"I remember that," Cynder said. "Where's that wheel?"

"There!" Spyro said. "Let's pull it down!" Working together, they brought down the horn. Grublins attacked them in between.

"Little boogers!" Cynder said. "Let's try this power." She used to her wind power to blow grublins around furiously. "Me likey!"

"Nice," Spyro said. "My turn." He unleashed his ice attack and froze them into submission. "How do you like that?" The grublins were gone quickly.

"The wheel!" Spyro said. "Hurry!"

"Wait! There's more!" Cynder said. "Bring it on grublins!"

Spyro and Cynder continued to kill the grublins. Afterwards, they brought down the horn together.

'_Spyro, hurry up and open this door!'_

"That's Cynder's part!" Spyro said angrily. "Do your thing, baby!"

"With pleasure," she said. She put her character in front of the horn and used her wind power to make the horn play, opening the door.

Suddenly, from out of the blue the golem appeared again.

"Not again!" Spyro said.

"When will this thing give up?" Cynder asked. "Oh no!"

The golem had grabbed Game Cynder. "Help, Spyro!" she yelled. "It's got me!"

"Hang on Cynder!" Spyro yelled. "I've got you!" He mashed on the button furiously to try and get her free. He remembered when it grabbed her back then and he had pulled with all his might in order to free her. Like then, he saved her. "Gotcha!"

"Thanks, Spyro!" Cynder said. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Should've done that then."

The golem didn't quit. He tried one final swipe at them. Spyro and Hunter were ahead. Cynder was behind them.

"Go me! Go!" she yelled. "Wow, this sucks!" The golem's hands barely missed her and they escaped. It went to another cutscene:

_Spyro: 'What was that thing?' _

"Duh! A golem!" Spyro said. "Oh wait, I didn't know at the time."

_Hunter: 'There will be time for that later. We will follow the river. It will lead us to shelter where we can rest. Then, it's off to Warfang, the dragon city, where Ignitus is expecting us.' _

"Wow!" Sparx said. "Is that it?"

"I guess so. What do you think Cynder?" Spyro asked. "Should we keep playing?"

"Yeah," Cynder said with big eyes. "This is awesome, Spyro. It's a lot of fun!"

"You're right! We haven't had this much excitement in weeks!"

"True. It has been a little boring around here lately."

"All right then, on to the forest!"

"This is so weird," Sparx said. _When am I going to get a turn?  
_

* * *

**_Good question...will I let Sparx play at some point? _**

**_I just wanted to say now that I was leaning towards having Spyro and Cynder not fighting elite enemies in order to save time. If you guys want me too, I can, but otherwise I won't. On to the Twilight Falls level next chapter!_**


	5. Twlight Falls

**_Ok, let's move on shall we?_**

* * *

Spyro and Cynder began their descent from Twilight Falls. Their characters flew with grace.

"Ye haa!" Spyro said. "This is fun!"

"Look at us go!" Cynder said. "It gives me the itch to get out there and fly."

"Wow. Hunter is really moving it down there. How can he keep up with us?"

"He's good like that."

Game Spyro and Cynder reached the end of the cave mouth. They saw the beautiful moon lit sky.

"Pretty…," Cynder said. "So beautiful…"

"Almost as beautiful as you are, Cynder," Spyro said.

"Spyro…" Cynder blushed. If she wasn't playing the game, she would have flung herself around him.

"Excuse me while I hurl," Sparx said. "Can you just play the game already?"

"Geez Sparx," Spyro said. "Way to kill the mood."

Game Spyro and Cynder flew down to the bottom. They moved ahead and found some enemies waiting for them.

"Here we go again!" Spyro said. He slashed his way through enemies.

"Take that!" Cynder said. She dropped poison balls on two grublins, making them scream with pain.

Game Spyro then furiously pummeled several more grublins with his slashes. "See ya!"

"Oh yeah!" Cynder said. She grabbed two and knocked them out in mid air. When they beat that wave, Spyro forgot something.

"Oh!" Spyro said. "I forgot. We should upgrade our stuff real quick."

"Right," Cynder said. They checked out their exp points gathered and found Spyro had a few hundred more than Cynder.

"So we spend points on building our powers?" Spyro asked.

"I'm going to upgrade my poison attack," Cynder said. "We're going to need it."

"I'm going fire power." After they finished upgrading, they continued on.

Several flying enemies kept popping up and attacking their characters.

"I can't hit them from the ground," Cynder said.

"Use your powers," Spyro said. "That can reach them."

"Ok."

They used this strategy to finish off the flying grublins.

"Now what do we do?" Spyro asked.

"Jump across the river," Cynder said. They did and found Game Hunter again. Along with several more flying and ground grublins.

"These things are everywhere!" Cynder said.

"We didn't have to fight this many when we were there!" Spyro said.

They used the same strategy to beat the flying grublins. Spyro used fire; Cynder used poison. They also occasionally jumped and physically attacked the grublins.

"Man! I love doing this!" Spyro said. Game Spyro took an enemy up and smashed it into the ground.

"Almost as much as I love doing this!" Game Cynder did a powerful siren scream and sent several back in fear.

Soon, a new enemy popped up. It had an odd shaped head and a long blue shaped sword in its right hand.

"Thank god!" Cynder said. "I had enough of those things!"

"Let's take him down!" Spyro said.

The enemy launched several bombs, nailing Game Spyro and Cynder.

"OOoo," Sparx said. "That's gonna leave a mark."

Spyro and Cynder groaned. This enemy was a little tougher than before.

"Watch out, Cynder!" Spyro said. "His sword!"

"I know. I know. Let me try this!" She went to her shadow power and used it to attack, doing great damage. "Nice."

Game Spyro used his electric attack and did some damage too, but the enemy wouldn't go down.

"Darn it!" Spyro said.

"Die already!" Cynder yelled. Eventually, they took him down. "Finally!"

"Whew," Spyro said. "Now what?"

"Let's take down that tree! Remember?"

"Right." They had Game Spyro and Cynder take down the tree together and Game Hunter left them to get on the cliff.

"Does he always do that?" Sparx asked.

"Alright, up the vines again," Spyro said. He and Cynder rolled their eyes and kept going. "Ok…one of us has to climb and the other one swings?"

"Can I swing Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"Sure, it doesn't really make a difference."

"Spyro…," Sparx said. "You're going to let her tell you what to do?"

"Sparx…c'mon. Seriously?"

"I can't believe it."

Spyro had his character grab on to the vines. Game Cynder was having trouble.

"Hang on," Cynder said. "I'll get this. Swing around…argh!"

"Keep trying, Cynder," Spyro said. "You'll get it."

"Ok, come on." It took her a minute, but she got her character to grab on to vines near the top of the cliff. "Your turn, Spyro."

"Got it." He tried to do move up. "Argh…how do you do that Cynder?"

"Move really hard to your left and gain momentum. Then move right and you got it."

"Oh…" Spyro looked down, then back up. He got Game Spyro up on top of the cliff. "There we go."

"Right behind you," Cynder said. She got Game Cynder up there as well.

They went up to Hunter and that was the end of the level.

"That was fast," Sparx said.

"Yeah, this game is too easy," Cynder said with satisfaction.

"Well, I doubt it will like this the entire game guys," Spyro said. The game took them to another cutscene:

_Hunter sent his pet eagle off to Ignitus._

_Spyro and Cynder were trying to get the chain off._

_Cynder: Ah, it's no use!_

_Spyro: Maybe if we try twisting it…_

_Cynder: Twist what? It's magic…_

_Sparx: Hehe I can watch this all day…_

Sparx snickered with laughter. "I still can too, hahaha!"

"Hey! You try fighting while stuck to someone else!" Cynder said. "Then laugh at that!

"It was hard as hell!" Spyro said. "How did we ever get though that Cynder?"

"I have no idea."

_Game Hunter then revealed that the Dark Master had returned and they'd been at war ever since. Spyro feels guilty about it._

_Spyro: I failed. They were all counting on me and I failed… How could I let this happen?!_

_Cynder: Some things are beyond your control. You shouldn't blame yourself._

"You know," Spyro said gloomingly. "I still blame myself for letting Malefor out."

"How do you even know you did?" Cynder asked. "It could have happened after you saved us in the crystal."

"Yeah, man!" Sparx said. "No need to get the blues.

"Still…," Spyro said with his head down. "It's my fault and a lot of people paid the price."

"Spyro!" Cynder said. "Don't worry about it!"

_Spyro: He needs to be stopped. I have to stop him._

_Sparx: Whoa whoa Slow down tough guy! We don't have to go around picking fights! We just woke up after being frozen for three years. Got stuff to do._

"What kind of stuff did you have in mind?" Cynder asked.

"I don't know, a party?," Sparx said. "Anything sounded better than fighting…"

_Suddenly, a green beam hit Cynder and Spyro, knocking them out. _

_Sparx: NOOOOOOO! The screen went blank._

Spyro and Cynder burst out in laughter. "Nice!" Spyro said.

"I'm loving it!" Cynder said between laughs.

Sparx rolled his eyes. "You're kidding me right? How did they do that?"

* * *

**_Yeah...Twlight Falls isn't a very long level, so only one chapter for it. I think the Avalar level can make up for it!_**


	6. Valley of Avalar Part 1

**_Ok, this level has to be two parts. You all know it. Too bad Spyro and Cynder don't know it yet._**

* * *

Spyro and Cynder found their game counterparts in a sticky situation. They had been captured and tied down. Game Hunter wasn't doing much better.

"Man," Sparx said. "These guys sure went and pissed me off."

"Yeah," Cynder said. "Couldn't they have just left us be?"

"What did we ever do to them?" Spyro asked.

The game Chief Prowlus was going on and on about how dragons had caused all their problems. Game Hunter was defending Spyro and Cynder to no avail.

_Prowlus: Yes, yes, the purple dragon. I know the story. But unlike you, I have not forgotten what they say Malefor was like when he was young. (pointing to Cynder) And I have not forgotten what SHE has done either._

"Will everyone get off my case already?" Cynder asked.

Game Hunter and Prowlus continued their argument.

"I remember that I didn't like that guy," Sparx said. "And I still don't…"

"Me too," Spyro added. "He was such a jerk." Cynder nodded in agreement.

'_Grublins! In the valley! Prepare your weapons!'_

"Aww…" Spyro and Cynder had forgotten about this part. "Not again!"

_The grublins set fire to the cheetahs' homes. The Chief blamed Spyro and his friends._

_Spyro: Let us go! We can help!_

"Wow…why did I say that again? After all that he said about us?"

"Because you knew like I did it was the only way to get that Chief to let us go!" Cynder said. "As much as I wanted to torch his sorry…"

"Cynder!"

_The Chief was somehow convinced and let Spyro and Cynder off their chain._

"That's right!" Sparx said. "Who's your daddy?"

"SPARX!"

"What?"

After a quick save by Spyro and Cynder, they began their defense of the village.

Apparently, on the lower right portion of the screen was the 'health' of the homes. They couldn't let that bar be depleted completely.

"Hit the ones with fireballs first," Spyro said. "Gaah!"

"Eat poison!" Cynder blasted some away with bombs.

"Hurry up! Hurry up!" Sparx pleaded them on. "They're burning them down."

"Not the time Sparx." Spyro had his attention on the grublins. He tried a fire attack.

"You're going to use fire near burning buildings?" Cynder asked. "Use some sense."

Spyro only shrugged. "Are those cheetahs just gonna stand there and do nothing?"

"Do we have to do everything?"

They continued their defense of the first home, focusing mainly on grublins that attacked the house itself. Unfortunately, their efforts were in vain. The first hut crumbled.

"Way to go," Sparx said sarcastically.

"DAMN!" Cynder yelled.

"We lost a couple then anyway…," Spyro said. "There are a lot of these things."

Their characters began to defend the second house. Spyro and Cynder were determined not to let another one fall.

"C'mon Cynder!"

"I'm working on it!"

The second house still fell despite their efforts.

"Ok," Spyro gritted his teeth. "It's on now!" He kept mashing buttons, making his character throttle the grublins.

"These things don't know when to quit!" Cynder exclaimed.

"Or maybe you guys just suck…," Sparx said. "Just saying…"

Spyro and Cynder shot dirty looks at Sparx, then continued their defense.

"More firepower!" Spyro kept using his Comet Dash, which was very effective. Cynder did the same with her shadow strike.

_Cheetah: They're burning our homes! Stop them!_

"WE'RE WORKING ON IT!" Eventually, they finished off the grublins.

Too bad they weren't done yet.

_Sparx saw some things come flying towards them. _

_Sparx: Aargh! Those aren't dragons! We're all gonna die!'_

_Flying towards the village we're long, red creatures who seemed to fly effortlessly through the air. Spyro and Cynder began to fight them off in front of the second hut._

"Aww…man! Not them again!" Spyro yelled.

"They were a giant pain!" Cynder exclaimed. She couldn't be more right. They kept making their characters jump in the air seeing how ground attacks were useless. Spyro kept up the fire attacks and Cynder used her poison attacks in the air. It seemed to be the only way to beat the creatures.

"Hold still!"

"Aaargh!"

The flying creatures eventually took down the hut ("DAMN IT!"). There weren't that many left luckily.

"Let's take them down!" Spyro said. Game Spyro continued to mash things through the air. "Let's try something new!" He made his character do an electric attack. This seemed to cause more damage and stun the creatures for a few seconds.

"Good one, Spyro!" Cynder attacked the stunned creatures. "I got them!" They continued this strategy for the next few minutes on the creatures. They lost the third hut in the process.

"Now what?"

"The other side of the village! Go! Go!"

Their characters quickly made it over the other side and found another wave of grublins along with a couple flying creatures.

Spyro and Cynder focused on the grublins first, then used the electric/bash strategy to finish off the rest of the attackers. Their characters had somehow saved the village, or what was left of it…

"Thank God!" Spyro said. "We did it!"

"That sucked," Cynder added. "Then and now…"

_Prowlus: Is everyone alright?_

_Cheetah: No! Meadow is missing! He had gone upstream to look for herbs and has not returned. We have to go find him!_

_Prowlus: No! It is too dangerous to mount a search now._

"Who names their kid Meadow?" Sparx asked. That even got a laugh out of Spyro and Cynder.

_Spyro: I'll go. I'll find your missing friend. Hunter can come with us._

_Prowlus: You are free to act as you see fit, but Hunter stays here. If you remain true to your word and come back with Meadow, I might reconsider. Don't bother returning before then. You'll bring more grublins into the village if you do._

Both the game and real characters shot the Chief a dirty look.

"I'll say it again!" Cynder said. "What a jerk! I was about ready to fight him right then and there."

"We didn't have a choice," Spyro added. "Hunter was counting on us then."

They saved their game quickly, both not wanting to relive the village defense again.

"Great. Now you two got to find that poor Meadow all over again."

"At least this time we know exactly where he is," Spyro said.

"Wasn't he inside the waterfall?" Cynder asked. Spyro nodded yes. "Good, let's go get him!"

Game Spyro and Cynder made their way out of the village while their counterparts made them fly.

"Only real flying beats this." Spyro and Cynder enjoyed watching their characters virtually fly.

"We are so going to go and do some flying after this," Cynder said.

They made their way to the waterfall, and then flew into the cave that was right behind it. Their characters found the missing cheetah strung up on a rock wall. Too bad he wasn't alone.

A strange looking demon emerged from the ground carrying a giant axe.

"Awww…crud!" Spyro and Cynder prepared themselves. They took turns beating him down till he was dead. That wasn't all…

Several more warriors emerged from the ground. Cynder found it effective to use her siren power and make them freeze in terror. She then beat them down.

Spyro decided to try out his ice power on them. They froze the same way, and they went down the same way.

"I love this game!"

"You can't mess with this!"

"You guys are so scaring me."

"Shut up Sparx!"

"Ok…"

Eventually, the two finished off all of the enemies.

_The boulders holding Meadow up managed to fall, setting the cheetah free. Several grublins looked to attack, but retreated after they saw Spyro and Cynder._

_Meadow: Thank you…friends. You saved my life._

_Sparx: Finally some gratitude. _

"'Your welcome.'" Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx proclaimed together. They shared a chuckle at that.

_Meadow: You've met Chief Prowlus no doubt. Not all of us are of the same kind._

"Thank God!"

_Cynder: Well, that's putting it mildly isn't it?_

_Spyro: Can you move? We need to get you out of here._

_Meadow: I'm sorry. It appears my leg is broken. Just go back to the village and tell them where I am._

_Spyro had a look of doubt. 'Your leader doesn't trust us. If we return without you, he'll assume the worst.'_

_Cynder: Yeah, and blame us for it._

"We look ridiculous right there!" Cynder yelled in disgust. "Do you see that?"

"Geez?" Sparx agreed. "You guys look like you're on drugs or something."

_Meadow: The fool, I understand. There is a raft at the far end of the valley. If you could bring it here, perhaps I could pull myself on it._

_Shows image of the raft._

_Spyro: Okay, we'll do it._

"You sure about that, Spyro?" he asked himself. He shook his head.

_Meadow: To launch it, you'll need the weights from the supply cave, but it's locked. _

_An image showing the locked cave._

_Sparx: Oh, that figures._

"Seriously. Couldn't you two carry him or something?"

"I don't know, Sparx," Spyro said. "Maybe we didn't really care at the time."

"Whatever."

_Meadow: There is a hermit that lives beneath the waterfall at the other end of the valley. He has a key, but the cave is hidden. Look for the markings on the wall to open the path._

_Sparx: Uh…easy…uh, raft, cave…aba…Got it! Ya!_

Spyro and Cynder shook their heads at Sparx.

"What? I bet you guys can't remember it all either!"

"We go find the hermit and get the key," Cynder said. "Get the weights, and then bring the raft to Meadow."

Sparx had his jaw drop to the floor in amazement.

"Yeah, we actually did it Sparx," Spyro said. "Not something we forgot that easily."

"It wasn't that easy either…," Cynder exclaimed.

* * *

_**No, it's not. In fact, its a pain! Next chapter: Valley of Avalar: Part 2!**_

**_P.S. Again, I'm not going to have Spyro and Cynder worry too much about collecting armor and fighting elite enemies. I don't think that's what Spyro and Cynder are interested in..._**


	7. Valley of Avalar Part 2

**_Now I think we'd all agree this level was a pain in the ass! Also, some teary cutscenes coming up!_**

* * *

Spyro and Cynder began their long task by leaving the cave beneath the waterfall.. The first thing they needed to do was to find the hermit who has the key.

"Ok. Where was that guy again?" Spyro asked.

"In some cave or something," Cynder said. "Let's look around a minute."

The first thing they noticed was the music playing in the background.

"Wow…"

"Why couldn't they play music while we were actually doing this?"

"That'd be so cool!"

"I know!"

While on their way there, their game counterparts ran into more enemies.

"Bring it on!" Spyro began to physically pound on them while occasionally using his fire attack.

Cynder kept using her fear power to stun, then kill enemies as well. "See ya!"

The first thing they noticed was the barriers on the river.

"Cynder, let's turn the wheels now."

"Right, then we don't have to do it later. It was such a pain the first time around."

"Definitely."

They made their characters turn the wheel, which cleared the way for the raft they'd carry later.

"Now, where is that cave again?"

"Hmm…."

Spyro and Cynder flew their characters further into the valley, stopping along the way to turn more wheels to unblock more future barriers. They also took out any blue crystals they could reach along the way in order to gain more experience they would need for later.

Eventually, they found the waterfall. "Now what?" Sparx asked sarcastically.

"I don't know…why don't we go over to the shiny marker?" Spyro asked.

"You never know, just might work."

Spyro rolled his eyes and had his character unveil the secret passageway.

"Thank you," Cynder said. Spyro smiled at her.

After a load screen, they were in the next area. It was another long river between a canyon wall.

"Now what?" Cynder asked.

"Uh…."

The two couldn't remember what they did now. They tried to go down river, but the air current was too strong for their characters.

"C'mon Spyro! Think!"

"I'm trying Cynder! Aaa!!!"

For the next several minutes, Spyro and Cynder sat and had no idea what they had to do.

Sparx put a big smile on his face. "I'm so loving this."

"Shut up Sparx!"

"Geez…"

"Wait a minute! See those vines!" Cynder said.

"Yeah…so…" Spyro said.

"Well…maybe were supposed to climb them?"

"Uh…ok."

Cynder lead the way along the vines until they reached some weird mud pattern on the wall.

"Now what?" she asked.

The game told her. Apparently, they could use those walls to wall run.

"Sweet…," Cynder tried it first. She fell. "Argh! C'mon me!"

"Let me try." Spyro's character managed to get it on the first try. "See. Nothing to it."

Cynder's eyes narrowed. "How'd you do that?"

"It's all about timing. Keep trying."

After a few more tries, Cynder did eventually manage to get across the wall. "Thanks, Spyro."

"Don't worry about it."

The two worked their way up the river through vines and several platforms. Suddenly, new enemies appeared to them.

"Whoa!" Spyro yelled. "Ghosts!"

"Ugh…Thank heavens we don't have to fight those things again! They were so gross!"

Spyro and Cynder's characters beat relentlessly on the lost spirits. They threw in some magic in between.

"That's right!"

"Dark spirits don't have anything on us!"

Sparx was still shivering in terror.

"You ok, Sparx?"

"Those things creep me out…"

"Guess that's what we're here for," Cynder said.

_Hermit: Come closer so I can see you in the light._

"Never mind," Sparx said. "He creeps me out more."

"I don't blame you," Cynder added.

"He was so strange," Spyro said.

_Hermit: Tell me, why have you returned here?_

_Spyro: What do you mean? I've never been here before._

_Hermit: Not you! The female…_

_Cynder: You must be mistaken._

_Hermit: Indeed, your appearance has changed, but not your eyes. Your eyes give everything away. (Close up on Cynder) You are the black dragon, Cynder. The terror of the skies. The dark master's puppet._

_Cynder: I was…but…I'm not anymore. I'm not proud of the things I've done._

_Hermit: Oh is it that simple now? To turn your back on Malefor?_

"Why don't you try it you…old…?" Cynder was shaking.

_Spyro: You don't have to listen to him Cynder._

_Both characters were freaked out by a noise._

_Hermit: Did you not recognize the creatures that move in the shadows? The apes too had served the Dark Master, but more for their own greed and thirst for power than any true loyalty to him. _

"Didn't I kill most of those apes anyway?" Spyro asked.

"You definitely killed a ton of them brother!" Sparx said. "I should know."

_This is how Malefor repaid them…Doomed to remain in the dark…feeding off the power of others, never being fulfilled. You can run but you can't hide Cynder._

_Cynder looked down in agony. _

_Spyro: Cynder! Let's go!_

_Hermit: The dark master will find you…_

_Spyro: Cynder…are you okay?_

_Cynder: I'm fine. I'll be fine._

_Sparx: Well I'm not. Was I the only one freaked out by that guy? Shees…ok at least it wasn't a complete waste of time. Tadaa! _

_Sparx showed the key that they needed._

"Oh yeah! Score one for Sparx!"

"Ok, ok. You get preps for that one buddy!" Spyro felt good for his friend. "Cynder...I know that you…huh?" She wasn't there. "Sparx, I'll be right back." He hurried out of the room.

Cynder was crying her eyes out in the hallway. Spyro approached her cautiously.

"Cynder…I…"

She looked at him. "Spyro…I hate him so much."

"I know. I hated him talking about you…"

Cynder flung herself onto him. "I'm sorry Spyro…I'm so sorry…"

Spyro held her tight. He felt her tears. "I know you are. I forgave you a long time ago. It's alright…I'm here for you."

"Thank you…"

"Let's take a break…"

After Cynder had calmed down, she and Spyro went back to playing. Now that they had the key, they could go and find the supply cave and get the weights. Their characters went down river out of the passageway and back into the valley.

"Cynder? You gonna give me some preps for getting that key?"

"Yes, Sparx. As much as I hate to say it, you did a good job."

Sparx nodded in acceptance.

"Anyway…let's knock down that tree over there," Spyro said.

"Didn't we need it for later?" Cynder asked.

"Yep."

Their characters went and pushed it over. Unfortunately, this brought more grublins. Game Spyro and Cynder slashed them to bits and continued on.

They then made their way in the opposite direction towards the cave. Along the way, they grabbed any more blue crystals they could find. Spyro upgraded his earth and electric attacks, while Cynder updated her fear and wind powers for later.

When their counterparts made it to the cave, more grublins attacked.

"Look at that Cynder! I'm rock solid." He was trying out Earth power on them.

"They cower before me!" Cynder was beginning to realize fear was one of her best powers in this game.

After all of the in game enemies were defeated, Game Spyro and Cynder were free to open the cave. One of them would have to grab a weight.

"I'll take the orb, Cynder."

"Ok, but you have to pull the raft."

"Alright…"

"Way to take charge Spyro!" Sparx said with a snicker.

"Whatever Sparx…Damn! I can't fly with this thing! How are we supposed to get to the other side?"

"Don't worry, that's where there's that slanted bridge there!" Cynder said.

"Oh…"

Their game counterparts made their way over to the bridge at a tilt connecting the two opposite shores. After climbing on, they made their way to the raft, having to go over the tree they knocked down earlier.

Spyro and Cynder then made a discovery when they got there.

"Ahahaha!" Sparx laughed. "You need TWO weights! Haha!"

They couldn't believe it.

"Are you kidding me?"

"How could we forget that?"

Sparx straightened up. "So much for remembering every detail…"

Spyro and Cynder looked down and shook their heads. They made the long, embarrassing journey back to the cave, grabbed a weight, and came all the way back.

"We never speak of this again," Spyro said.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Cynder replied. They both gave a Sparx a look.

Now that the raft was free, their game counterparts could take it to Meadow.

"Ok, so one of us pulls, and the other holds on right?" Spyro asked.

"Yep, you pull Spyro."

"Okay, Cynder. That was the system last time."

Cynder made her counterpart latch on while Spyro's character would have to pull.

"At least I won't actually pull it this time," he said. "That raft was heavy."

The game counterparts made their way forward.

"Go Spyro! Go!"

"Hang on tight, Cynder!" They both had a ball with this.

Too bad some grublins put one of the barriers up again. Cynder had to stay on the raft or it would drift away.

"Stupid things!" Cynder said. "They're attacking me! Help!"

"Hang on! I'm coming!" Spyro quickly flew his character over to her aid. He blasted the grublins back with his fire attack. He added his Comet Dash to make it quicker.

When they were done, they quickly made it over to the wheel. Their game counterparts encountered several more enemies as well. A few of them were bigger too.

"Alright bring it on!" Spyro and Cynder didn't hold back. They unleashed their best magic attacks on the bigger enemies. They went down after a couple minutes of hard battling.

"This games only going to get harder isn't it?" Spyro asked.

"It wouldn't be a game if it didn't buddy!" Sparx proclaimed.

Game Spyro and Cynder soon turned the wheel, bringing down the barrier. Reassuming their positions, they made their way to the waterfall where Meadow was waiting, not encountering anymore trouble along the way.

_Meadow: You've come back. Thank you._

_Sparx: Oh yeah. It was really no problem at all. I did all the work…I'm just kidding. (whispers) I really did._

_Spyro: Let's get you home._

Spyro and Cynder smiled a bit. In real life, both agreed that ordeal wasn't fun.

_The group returns to the village. Meadow gives everyone a look that says 'Why didn't you all come for me?'_

_Cheetah: Meadow! You are wounded! How…_

_Meadow: I will be fine. Thanks to these two dragons._

"Your welcome Meadow!" Spyro and Cynder said together.

_Prowlus: Meadow, please forgive me. These dragons willingly sought to help you when I chose not to._

Spyro and Cynder shook their heads at the Chief. "You know it," Spyro said.

_I do not share your faith in this dragon Hunter, but by putting you in chains, I made an error._

"You think?!" Sparx said.

_Hunter: We all make mistakes._

_Prowlus: Yes, and I shall try to atone for mine if you will permit me. (Hands Hunter a note.) Use the forbidden tunnel. It will lead you directly to the dragon city. If this dragon is indeed our last hope, I bid you safe passage…and good luck._

_Hunter: We could use your help._

"Naaaaaa." None of the three agreed with this.

_Very well. The invitation shall be left open._

_Hunter, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx left the village for the tunnel. Before they did, Hunter made it so when they were ready, they would go on._

Cynder yawned. "I'm tired, Spyro."

"Me too. Is there a save point around here?"

Their game counterparts found one and saved their progress.

"Geez, you two have been busy," Sparx said. "It's already dark outside."

"Wow…this game is so crazy," Spyro said. "Still, I wonder who sent it?"

"Who cares?" Cynder asked. "I'm going to sleep. You coming, Spyro?"

"Right behind you." He and Cynder went off to bed.

Sparx was thinking. "Oh yeah…he's GOT to see this!" He quickly left the temple to go find him.

* * *

**_If you thought this level was tough, just wait till Warfang!_**

**_Btw: I think it's obvious, but who's Sparx gonna get?_**


	8. Saving Moles!

**_If you guessed Hunter, CORRECT!_**

**_I don't mind saving the moles part...it's when you have to defend the catapult...oh god..._**

* * *

Spyro and Cynder slowly creeped into the room. The 'televison' and 'game system' were still there.

"So it wasn't a dream," Spyro said.

"No, we actually DID play ourselves," Cynder said.

"Should we keep going?"

"Uh-huh! It would be stupid to start and not finish."

"Good point." Spyro noticed the orb that powered the system had been worn out, so he filled it up with electricity once more. He and Cynder fired up the system and they were ready to go.

"Can you still believe it?" Spyro asked.

"What I can't believe is how someone got every specific moment of everything we did." Cynder said. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know...maybe we'll find some answers if we keep playing. By the way, where's Sparx?"

"I haven't seen him all morning."

As if on cue, the dragonfly burst into the room. He flew around in a crazy fashion. "Hey! Hey! What's going on?"

"Where have you been?" Spyro asked.

"Oh…nothing…I was just flying around and I come across a friend. Then, the fact that we found this 'game' just pops out of my mouth."

"You told someone about this?" Cynder asked. "That's not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Who did you tell, Sparx?" Spyro asked.

"Don't worry, Spyro. He only told me." The two dragons noticed an old friend enter the room.

"Hey Hunter!" Spyro and Cynder exclaimed.

"So what exactly do we have here?" Hunter asked. The two dragons told their story about the game and how it was a 'gift'.

"Hmm….very interesting." Hunter examined all of the parts. "I've never seen anything like it before. You have no idea who could have sent these items?"

Spyro and Cynder shook their heads no. "Your guess is as good as ours," Spyro said.

"Dude, Hunter. You're in it too! You gotta see it!" Sparx exclaimed.

"Very well. I'll watch."

Game Spyro and Cynder had been led into Warfang and they would start from there. It began with a cutscene.

_Hunter was kneeling below. 'I feel vibrations in the earth. We must be close.'_

Hunter just stared at his virtual self. "Amazing…"

_Sparx: Finally!_

_Spyro: I've never seen the dragon city before._

"How is this possible?" Hunter asked.

"We keep asking ourselves the same question," Cynder said.

_Hunter: Before Malefor, dragons were quite revered._

_Cynder: Ssh_

_Hunter: I heard it too. Quickly!_

_The game counterparts hurried into the city. Hunter noticed something. 'It has begun.'_

"Oh crap!" Spyro and Cynder knew exactly what he was talking about.

_An army of Malefor's troops were gathered outside the city. They were prepared to raid._

"Great! We just had to show up when the giant army attacked!" Sparx said.

"Just think what would've happened if we hadn't arrived though." Hunter said.

_Hunter: This way! Stay close!_

_A cannon blast destroyed a building, blocking the path between Hunter and the others. _

_Hunter: I'm alright. But you won't be able to get through this way! Go find Ignitus!_

"Couldn't we have just flown over that thing?" Spyro asked.

"Why didn't we?" Cynder asked.

"Good question. What were we thinking?"

_Game Spyro and Cynder were running through the city, but heard the cries of help. Some moles were trapped in a burning building._

_Spyro: They need our help._

"Oh yeah! I remember this!" Cynder said.

"So that's what you were doing…," Hunter said.

"Yeah, yeah! Saving a bunch of moles…," Sparx said.

Game Spyro and Cynder encountered some grublins, so they had to fight them off in order to keep going. The moles kept pleading for help.

"We're working on it!" Spyro yelled in frustration. His other self slammed a grublin against the ground.

Spyro tried to use ice power to lower the flames, but it wasn't working out. They needed something else…

"Water!" They both yelled. "Where was it?"

The game characters flew around the courtyard until they found what they needed. By turning a wheel, they could fill a pool with water.

"Go! Go! Go!" Cynder yelled. In the middle, more grublins attacked the two dragons. "Here we go again."

Spyro used electricity on them, while Cynder used her wind power to subdue them this round. A few bigger enemies showed up as well, but the two had no problem with them. When the enemies were defeated, they finished turning the wheel. The pool was filled with the water they'd need.

"Ok, now let's find that bucket!" The two quickly flew their characters through the yard, avoiding enemies as they went. They eventually found one blocked by a gate.

"C'mon let's pull that lever!" Spyro yelled. They did and the gate was down. Unfortunately, a cutscene showed the fire was spreading.

"You'd better hurry up!" Sparx yelled.

Spyro and Cynder rolled their eyes. "Ok, let's both take a bucket," he said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Cynder exclaimed.

Their characters hustled back to the burning building, stopping at the pool first to get water.

"Ok, now we got the water!" Spyro said.

"Let's use it!" Cynder added. "Here we come!"

Each of their characters in turn flew in front of the building, then dumping their water to reduce the flames. They weren't finished though, the red bar on the bottom right wasn't fully up there yet.

"You're doing well!" Hunter said.

"Almost there!" Spyro said.

The two did run into more enemies along the way, but they made their characters blast their way through quite handily.

"Should we take two buckets again?" Cynder asked.

"We should, just in case," Spyro said. They hurried along, continuing to avoid enemies.

"I got it!" Cynder quickly got her character some water and flew to the burning building. It was enough, and the moles were finally free.

"Good job, Cynder!"

"Thanks, Spyro!" They gave each other a high-five for their gaming efforts.

"Oh geez," Sparx said.

_Mole: Thank you…thank you…You saved our lives._

_Sparx: It's no big deal. Risking our lives…saving people… Dodging danger…taking it to the man is our occupation._

_Game Spyro and Cynder could only just look at him._

_Mole: Lookout! Siege engines! They're sending in their war machines!_

_One mole who was using the cannon fired into the army. It didn't do much good._

"Oh dear," Hunter said.

"So much for that cannon," Sparx said.

"This wasn't fun either," Cynder said.

"Not one bit…," Spyro added.

_Spyro: Listen to me! Everyone who can still fight must go to the ramparts!_

_Cynder: The rest of you run! Get under cover!_

_Sparx: Okay! Wait! Putting out fires is one thing… but… Hey! Wait for me!_

"Wow! If this game is anything like that battle, then were in for it rough Cynder," Spyro said.

"Oh no…don't tell me…"

Their game characters ran on ahead (stopping along the way in order to save the game once more).

_The mole continued to wield the catapult, firing against an enemy battering ram. It appeared to have great effect. Some flying enemies came in from above and dropped several grublins onto the landing. They began to pound away at the catapult, damaging it. _

_Mole: Help! We can't let them destroy the catapult! It's our only chance against that battering ram! _

Spyro sighed. "Here we go again." He and Cynder's characters hurried over to the attacking grublins. "Let's finish them quickly!"

Spyro attacked with his Comet Dash attack and Cynder used poison bombs. These were very effective in getting rid of several grublins within seconds. The problem was that they kept popping up in clusters, one on each side of the catapult.

"Try splitting up!" Hunter suggested. "Each take one side."

"Good idea." Spyro held the left side, while Cynder took the right. The strategy proved effective.

"Ok, how are we going to fix this thing?" Cynder asked. "I don't even know how we did it last time."

"How did you fix that thing?" Sparx asked. "Are you like mechanics or something?"

"I think we just have to press a button," Spyro said with satisfaction.

"Sweet," Cynder said. She and Spyro made their characters fix it whenever the bar on the lower right got lower.

_Mole: I'm out of ammunition!_

"What? What do we do?" Spyro asked.

"The lever! We have to pull it to give him more!" Cynder was right. Their characters did and gave the mole in the catapult a chance to fire.

_The mole fired and destroyed one of the battering rams._

"Good shot," Sparx said.

"We're not done yet," Spyro said. He couldn't be more right.

* * *

_**Spyro and Cynder continue to play hard to protect Warfang next chapter. Don't worry, there will PLENTY of action to come. **_


	9. Siege Towers!

**_Ok, let's finish this level shall we?_**

* * *

Spyro and Cynder continued on for the next few minutes making sure that the catapult kept going.

"Hmm…," said Hunter. "You two aren't half bad at this."

"I know. They haven't even died yet! That's not that bad. I know I would have by now."

The two dragons would've thanked Hunter for the compliment, but they were so focused on the game.

"Hello?" Sparx said, waving a hand over Spyro's face. "Anyone home?"

"Gah! Sparx! Cut it out!" Spyro was waving his brother off. "Cynder and I have to focus. This is tough."

"Spyro…look." Cynder said.

"Oh crap…"

After another round of reloading the catapult, a new (and quite fearsome) threat approached. It was a siege tower, and it fired a single shot at the city, leaving heavy damage to the left side.

"Oh, dear," Hunter said.

Soon, the tower leaned itself against the city walls and attached itself on the right side. Enemies began to pour out of it.

"Here we go again," Spyro said.

"One at a time," Cynder added.

"Boy that must of sucked," Sparx said.

They hustled over and attacked the enemies. The ones with axes were the most troublesome.

"Be careful," Hunter warned them.

"The crystals, we have to destroy those right?" Cynder asked.

"Right," Spyro replied. "You take them out while I hold off those enemies."

"Okay, good idea."

Cynder's character beat up on the crystal. Spyro was doing his best holding off enemies, but the ones with the axes were taking their toll. He had trouble dodging them.

"Spyro, let's switch! You're gonna run out of health!" she yelled.

"It's ok, keep going," Spyro said. He was taking heavy damage. Even with the red health crystals helping, he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Spyro, don't be so prideful!"

"She's right, you know," Hunter said.

Spyro began to get frustrated. "Ok, ok. I'm on it." He and Cynder's characters switched roles.

After another minute of bashing, the crystal was destroyed and the right tower fell.

The next cutscene showed the mole running the catapult get blasted out of it. It showed he was ok.

"OHHH!" Sparx exclaimed. "That's gotta hurt!"

"Indeed," Hunter said.

Spyro and Cynder's characters exclaimed they had to get the mole back on the catapult. The ones from reality couldn't agree more. They hustled over, stopping along the way to 'repair' the catapult to fill the bar.

The virtual mole, much like the real one, was frozen in fear of the enemies. Once the first few were taken care of by Game Spyro and Cynder, he began to move.

"C'mon pal! Hurry up!" Cynder yelled.

Too bad more enemies popped in. Their characters used their physical attacks to beat the second wave.

The pattern continued. More grublins popped in to attack, and Game Spyro and Cynder had to take them out.

"This is getting old," Spyro said.

"I don't remember this many grublins popping in," Cynder added.

"Maybe that's just the way this game works," Hunter said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it seems you need to keep fighting more and more enemies to gain experience."

Eventually, they got the mole back into the catapult. Afterwards, he asked their characters to reload, which they did.

The next phase had Game Spyro and Cynder continue to defend the catapult.

The real ones sighed and continued their strategy from earlier. One dragon on each side.

Unfortunately, another siege tower came and attached on the left side this time.

"Ugh! This is getting old!" Cynder yelled.

"Okay, let's take it down!" Spyro added. "Same as last time!"

"Right!"

They killed the remaining grublins, then quickly made their way to the tower. As before, Game Spyro focused on the enemies while Cynder pounded on the crystals. When Spyro's health got low, they switched again.

"Whew! My paws are sweating like crazy!" Spyro yelled.

"Mine too!" Cynder added.

Hunter and Sparx shook their heads at the two. They both agreed that the two dragons were working well together, both in the game and on the controllers.

When that siege tower was destroyed, the game dragons worked their way to the middle and the catapult. Their characters repaired it quickly, and pulled the lever one more time to reload.

The next cutscene began:

_The undead army was creeping ever closer to the gates of Warfang. It seemed to go on forever. Spyro and Cynder stared in horror. Suddenly, they heard the sound of a horn…and a great surprise._

_Chief Prowlus had arrived, along with the rest of the cheetahs from Hunter's village._

_Chief: Follow me!_

_Tribe: AVALAR!_

_Spyro and Cynder again just stared at them in disbelief._

"Did I ever mention how cool your tribe was Hunter?" Sparx asked.

"No."

"Well, they the bomb! Go cheetahs!"

"Did we ever thank him?" Spyro asked.

"No, we didn't," Cynder replied.

"Don't bother," Hunter said. "He and I had a little talk and he's thankful."

Unfortuntately, the scene cut to where not one, but TWO siege towers attached themselves to the side.

Spyro and Cynder almost dropped their controllers.

"You're kidding me? Two of them?" Cynder asked. "We had enough problems with one."

Spyro turned to Sparx and Hunter. "Hey, you want a…?" The two had apparently left the room. "Thanks guys."

"Nice try, Spyro," Cynder said. "You up for this?"

"With you playing with me, I'm always ready."

They stole a loving look at each other, then realized the game was beckoning them back.

"Ok, how are we going to do this?" Cynder asked.

"We're going to have to move fast," he said. "We have to remember to repair that catapult every once in a while or we lose."

"Ok, let's do this."

Game Spyro and Cynder charged the left tower first.

"I got these guys this time, take down the crystal Spyro!"

"Got it!" They hammered their hands on their controllers. As Spyro predicted, the bar on the right was going down more quickly than before.

Cynder noticed the screen get red first.. "Spyro, let's repair it!"

"Just a little longer. I almost have it."

"No, we have to go now!" The screen even told them to repair it.

"Alright, alright! Let's hurry."

They hurried over to the catapult and repaired it just in the nick of time.

"You were right, Cynder. Sorry."

"Forget about it. We've got to keep moving."

They continued their assault on the left tower and it eventually went down.

"Ok, one more to go," Spyro said. Their characters made a quick repair on the catapult, then hustled over to the right one.

"You got the crystals, Cynder?"

"I got it! Keep them off my back!"

"Anything for you!"

As with the left tower, when the screen got red Spyro and Cynder hustled their characters over to the catapult to repair it…again.

"I swear, they've got to get someone else to do that," Cynder said.

Soon, the right tower was down as well. The mole asked the players to reload the catapult one last time.

"ONE more time!" Spyro yelled. "No more!" They did simultaneously and finished it.

_The mole fired and destroyed the main artillery vehicle. Unfortunatley, the gates were burst open…and something got in._

_A large green monster had made its way in. It aimed and attacked Hunter._

"Not him again!" Cynder yelled. "Poor Hunter!"

"We'll get there!" Spyro said. The cutscene showed a tower falling, allowing them into another area.

They made their way around the courtyard and up some vines to Game Hunter's location in the gate location.

_Game Hunter dodged an attack from the monster, who then focused it's attention on Game Spyro and Cynder._

"Finally, a challenge!" Cynder yelled.

"Definitely, let's show him what we're made of!"

Spyro attacked with his fire breath, which as expected was highly effective. Cynder in turn decided to go with poison to attack.

They found the monster a formidable challenge. Physical attacks weren't a good choice because whenever they got their characters close, the monster hit them hard, doing great damage. It's spin attack was very effective, nailing both game dragons.

"Oh, that hurt," Spyro said. "Be careful."

"Right!" Cynder said. "We have to be patient."

Even with both of them combined, the monster wouldn't go down without a fight. Several times, they had to use the red and green crystals to refill their health and magic bars.

"Argh!"

"Go down!"

"I didn't like him then, and I don't like him now!" Cynder yelled. "He wasn't this hard."

"Still, we almost got him!" Spyro yelled.

Spyro and Cynder tried everything they had to take the monster down. Soon, after a relentless beating, the monster fell on its face in defeat.

"YES!" Spyro and Cynder embraced for a moment before resuming their gaming.

_The flames holding the gate shut suddenly went out, allowing it to open once more._

"Crap! Hurry!" Spyro yelled. Their fought some of the enemies that came through the gateway first. There was a new type, a long black creature that stood on two legs. They had the ability to dodge the dragon's attacks easier, and they even had long ranged attacks.

"I hated these guys too!" Cynder said.

"Still, they've got to go down!" Spyro said.

Eventually, they couldn't withstand two dragons long enough. They went down.

"Spyro! The lanterns!"

"I'm on it!"

He hurried his character over to the left and right ones and use the fire once more to relight the flames that led to the gate.

"Right! Let's shut it Cynder!"

"I'm right behind you!"

Their characters hurried over and after a lot of button pushing together, the gate was sealed once more.

_Mole: They're retreating!_

Spyro and Cynder fell back. Even though they had only played themselves, they were exhausted.

"Geez, you two out of breath or something?" Sparx and Hunter just reentered the room.

"Shut up, Sparx!" Spyro said. "This is a lot harder than it looks!"

"No kidding! My paws are sore!" Cynder said.

"All from playing a game?" Hunter asked.

Spyro looked at Cynder. "Break?"

"Oh yeah." They hadn't even eaten anything yet, plus their eyes needed a breather as well. Spyro and Cynder hussled to get some food.

Sparx was eyeing the controllers greedily.

"No, Sparx," Hunter said.

"Aww…come on! Why not?"

"I just have a feeling that Spyro and Cynder need to finish this themselves."

"You're no fun," Sparx pouted.

* * *

**_I have to confess, it took me at least 45 minutes to use Spyro's fire to close the gates. Yes, I have my flaws. :p_**

_**If you notice, I wanted Spyro and Cynder to have at least a little conflict during this experience. Like us, they probably wouldn't be perfect gamers either.**_

**_I know one thing for sure, they better be ready for a golem attack!_**


	10. Bring on the Golem!

**_Hey everyone, sorry for the wait! A combination of me being busy and the holidays were the reasons for the delay!_**

**_Now our two favorite dragons have to fight the golem...again. Several of you have said this part sucks. You know what, you're right..._**

* * *

It didn't take Spyro and Cynder long to eat and get back to the PS2. For some reason, they just had to keep playing. It was just that exciting.

"Thanks for not touching it, you guys!" Cynder said.

"No problem," said Hunter, who shot Sparx a look. "I need to speak with the elders, so I'll leave you for now."

"Are you going to tell them about this?" Spyro asked. "I'm not sure they would approve."

"No, I won't."

"What are you looking at me for?" Sparx asked. They were all shooting him the look. "Ok...maybe I told Hunter, but still..."

Hunter left the three alone.

"Ok, now what?" Spyro asked.

"Let's see if this game can refresh our memories," Cynder said. They resumed from their last cutscene.

_Game Spyro and Cynder were relieved at their victory._

_Mole: They're retreating! _

_The army was being forced back. The Elders are fighiting them off with their powers. Spyro, Cynder, and Hunter go and observe the scene._

_Hunter: This is odd._

_Cynder: Why are they retreating when they were so close to taking the city?_

_Sparx: 'Why are they retreating when they're so' Who cares?_

_Hunter: I feel it too. Something's not right._

_Spyro: They're turning around! Look!_

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other in horror. "Oh...no!" they both said in unison.

"What?" Sparx asked.

"You don't remember," Spyro said.

"No."

"Watch," Cynder said.

_Out of the depths of the earth, the golem reappared. The look of horror on Spyro's face says it all. It let out a mighty roar and had it's sights set on Warfang._

"Ooooooohhhhh!" Sparx exclaimed. "I'm gonna hide behind you guys now!"

_Sparx: Hush little baby...don't say a word. Mommy's gonna buy you...a big monster wants to kill me._

Spyro and Cynder could only grin and shake their heads at the dragonfly.

"What? I bet you it wasn't funny then!" Sparx yelled.

_The golem dived underground towards the city. The earth quakes beneath the city._

_Cynder: It's in the earth beneath us! All of you run! Run!_

_The moles retreat at the golem's presence. It emerges in the middle of Warfang and begins to wreak havoc. It also uses some of the city walls to remake it's arm and hand._

_The four elder dragons are flying in the sky, planning their attack._

"Hey! Hey! The big guys make an appearance too! Cool!" Sparx said.

"Sparx!" Cynder yelled.

"What?"

Spyro looked and saw Ignitus for the first time on the television screen since his death. He looked down in sadness.

Cynder took his hand. "Are you ok?"

Spyro shook his head no. "This is going to be hard."

"I know."

Soon Spyro heard Ignitus's voice for the first time since they had defeated Malefor.

_Ignitus: Cyril! The city is burning! See what you can do about it! Volteer! Try to distract it's vision! Terrador, follow me! We'll attack it head on!_

_The Elders sprang into action. It shifted back to their game counterparts._

_Hunter: Spyro, Cynder. Go and find shelter, leave us to deal with this. _

"Some faith in us," Sparx said. "Although why couldn't we have hidden then? That thing scared the crap out of me!"

_Spyro had a look of determination in his eyes. He wasn't going to run._

_Cynder: What are we going to do?_

_Sparx: What do you mean 'What are we going to' Didn't you just hear Hunter?_

_Spyro: We're not leaving! We can stop this!_

"At least this time we won't actually fight it," Spyro said. "Thank the ancestors!"

"Sparx, will you ever stop mimicking me?" Cynder asked.

"Ehh....nah!"

"You're a jerk!"

"Love me or hate me!"

The first thing they had to face was several axe-wielding enemies. Spyro and Cynder found them slightly more difficult than grublins. They used mainly poison and fire bombs on them, taking them out quicker.

"Look out for their axes!"

"Right!"

"Whoa!" The golem's tail had come out of nowhere and had slammed into them, causing their characters damage.

"Watch out!" Cynder yelled.

"I don't remember this many enemies," Spyro said.

"It must be a part of the game," Cynder said. "We would've been done by now if there were less."

"True."

Wave after wave came after them, but they managed to defeat them all. They pushed down the bridge and moved foward. One of the Elders greeted them.

_Cyril: Spyro! This way quickly! Or ignore me at your own peril, whatever._

"Whatever you say big man!" Sparx yelled.

_From out of nowhere, the golem's tail swooped down on Spyro and Cynder. Luckily, Cyril used his ice power to slow it down and allowing them to move on. Unfortunately, the tail eventually stuck the Elder, sending him into the courtyard._

"Ooo," Sparx exclaimed. "That's gotta hurt!"

"They sure took a beating!" Spyro said.

Their game characters expressed concern, but they had to move forward. Another Elder, Volteer, came to their aid.

_Volteer: Hold on! I'll get you out of there. _

_He flew around golem, trying to distract it._

To their dismay, another wave of axe-wielders attacked Spyro and Cynder. Once again, they used their powers (electricity and fear) to take them down quickly. They also had to use physical attacks to preserve mana.

Spyro and Cynder were deep in concentration, which they needed to do.

"Man, you guys are in the zone," Sparx said. He waved his hand in front of Spyro's face.

"Sparx! Stop! You're gonna get me killed!"

"Wow..."

After several waves, the door blocking their was blasted down. Game Volteer was to thank for that.

_Spyro: Volteer! _Their characters hustled up to him.

Again, the tail of the golem swooped down and knocked over another building, which almost landed on the game dragons.

"Is it just me or does that tail have a mind of it's own?" Cynder asked.

"If it did, we probably would be dead," Spyro said.

Game Spyro then exclaimed that they had to hustle forward in order to save the inhabitants. The real ones couldn't agree more. After a quick save, they moved forward.

This time, the golem itself stood in their way.

"Oh crap! Here we go again!" Spyro yelled. He clung his controller hard.

"I'm going to enjoy this the second time around," Cynder said.

"How are you guys gonna beat that thing?" Sparx said with his body trembling.

"Same as last time, aim for the crystals..." Spyro said.

They made their characters fly one level upwards. The hand that still had crystals flung down into the ground, barely missing the game dragons.

"Hit it!" Spyro said. Their characters beat up on it until the golem retreated. It kept coming with that hand, with Spyro and Cynder having to dodge it. Whenver it was down, they wailed on the crystalized hand. Eventually it was stunned, and it lowered it's head.

"Quick, we have to attack it's head like before!" Cynder yelled.

"Right behind you!" Spyro replied. They fhurried and flew upwards to the next level and wailed on the crystal on the right side. When it was destroyed, the golem wailed in pain.

Unfortunately, it wasn't done yet. As it was about to strike once more, the Elder Terrador came to Spyro and Cynder.

_Terrador: Look out!_

_Terrador curled into an earth missle and flung himself through the throat of the golem, causing it great damage. Unfortunately, the golem answered back with its fire blast. Terrador fell from the sky, with Spyro and Cynder watching in horror._

"Ouch," Cynder said.

"Terrador is pretty tough, he can take a lot," Spyro said. "All right, let's keep going Cynder!"

"Ok."

The next part of the battle began. The golem's fire breath blew the dragons backwards, but they managed to hold there ground and stay on the level. It tried to slam into them once more, but the game dragons dodged again.

"You want some more?" Cynder yelled. She and Spyro pounded on it's crystalized hand once more. They kept up the same strategy and waited for it to attack with it's hand, fighting back when it landed.

"Wow, this doesn't look that hard!" Sparx said.

"It's nowhere near as hard, in fact it's kind of easy when you think about it!" Spyro said to Sparx.

Like before, the golem lowered it's head after enough damage had been done.

"Go, go, go!" Cynder exclaimed. They hustled up and pounded on the crystal on the left side of the golem's head. When it was destryoed, the golem retreated upwards.

"Aww...running away?" Sparx said. "Get em guys!" Spyro and Cynder moved their characters up the vines to the side after it, moving to a cutscene.

_At the top of the building, Ignitus swooped down to help Spyro and Cynder. He blasted fire at the golem and dark sparx began to fly out of it. Ignitus charged again. This time, the golem used it's buidling arm to attack. Ignitus wasn't ready and was hit hard, sending him hurtling to the ground. Game Spyro looked on in horror._

"Ignitus...," Spyro said with his head down.

"He'll feel that one tomorrow," Sparx said.

_Spyro: It's up to us, if we don't stop it now it'll destroy everything!_

_Cynder: Alright! I'm with you!_

_Sparx: Why? Why do I keep going along with this?_

Cynder looked at Spyro. "I'm with you once more, you ready?"

"I was born ready." Spyro and Cynder held each other's hand for a moment, then gripped their controllers hard.

"Now what?" Sparx asked.

"We use the same strategy," Spyro said. "Attack the hands."

"This thing's going down!" Cynder exclaimed.

The golem attacked with both hands this time, but they could still hit the bare hand.

"Be careful now!" Sparx said.

"We will!"

Like before, their characters had to dodge it's attacks. When they could, they landed a few hits on the golem's hands, steadily lowering it's health.

"We have to be patient," Cynder said.

"Right." There were a couple of times where their heatlh was dangerously low, but they got their characters to the red crystal in time.

Soon, it got to a point where the golem fell back, then forward. A circle flashed on the screen.

"Now what?" Cynder asked.

"I got it." Spyro pressed it and both of their characters were on it's arm.

The scene cut to where it flung them, but they both pressed the button in time to where they hung on. Then, the golem tried to ram them into a wall, but again they were ready and pressed another button in order to avoid. Finally, their characters ran up it's arm, then pressing several more buttons to get on it's head.

"Press that one, hurry!" Spyro said.

"I'm trying, i'm trying," Cynder replied. They the square button hard enough to bust it open a rock on it's head, revealing the crystals beneath.

"Nice work," Sparx said.

"We're not done yet." Neither was the golem.

Not only did they now have to dodge it's arms, but several comet like shards coming from it's head. After a quick healing, Spyro and Cynder prepared for the final wave.

"Let's finish him off!" Spyro yelled.

"He's going down!" Cynder added.

Again, they waited patiently, applying blows to both arms while steadily lowering it's health. The next several minutes were hard pressed.

"Just a few more shots..." Cynder said.

"Come on..." Spyro said. They were hammering their controllers so hard that they got wet from the sweat.

"Don't die on me, Spyro!"

"You too, Cynder!"

After what felt like forever, it finally put it's hand down for good.

"One more time!" Sparx yelled. "Take it down!"

Game Spyro and Cynder once again were led by their counterparts throught the interactable cutscene.

"He's not actually falling for it again, is he?" Sparx asked.

Once they destroyed the crystal on it's forehead, it was all over.

"Yes!" Spyro and Cynder fell backward from exhaustion. Even though they hadn't actually fought the golem again, it had still taken a lot of effort to beat it again in the game.

"You did great, Cynder!"

"You too, Spyro!" They shared a quick kiss before the next cutscene.

_The golem let out one final howl before plummeting to the ground in defeat. The moles gazed at it's dead body in shock_

"See ya!" Sparx yelled. "And stay down!" Spyro and Cynder rolled their eyes.

_Spyro and Cynder looked down from above in victory. Spyro then turned around and saw the Elders come._

_Spyro: Ignitus_

_Ignitus: Young dragon, you never cease to amaze me. (_Spyro looked down in agony once more.)

_Terrador: We never lost hope you would return. Ignitus made sure of that._

_Spyro: I should have come back sooner. I let you all down. But that won't happen again._

_Ignitus: Spyro, you've done more than anyone could expect of a dragon your age. What matters now is that you're here, and what's more, you've returned with your companions. _

_Cynder: Well, it's not I've really had much of a choice in this matter, seeing as how we're stuck together._

_The chain glowed on Spyro and Cynder's necks._

_Ignitus: Interesting. This device is foreign to me. Mason, what do you make of this?_

_The mason looked it over. 'Never have I seen such a thing. It has the mark of evil._

_Ignitus: Likely crafted by Malefor himself. __I fear that we shall not be able to remove it._

_Cynder: What?! But there has to be a way!_

_Spyro: How can we fight back if we're made to fight like this?_

_Ignitus: Spyro, Cynder you've done well to make it this far. Despite this... Do not view this chain as a hindrance. ("_He's talking you you Cynder!" Sparx said. "Shut up!" she replied.) _but allow it to reminder of the bond you two share. Your destinies are now intertwined. And that thought as a hopeful one! _

_Spyro and Cynder looked at each other. Ignitus then shot a look at a not so happy Sparx._

"Cynder, it wasn't that bad was it?" Spyro asked. "Being chained together."

"Well...let's just say you're the only person who I'd want to be chained too."

"But at the time..."

"I was shocked, Spyro. I knew that you'd continue on to your destiny, I just didn't figure I'd be apart of it."

"I...I understand."

"Spyro, I'm not saying I didn't care for you then."

"I know you did."

"Do you think Ignitus knew that we loved each other?"

"I don't know, maybe. He knew we cared about each other, that I know for sure"

"Aww...enough with the sap talk!" Sparx said. "I want to see more action!"

"Sparx...," Spyro said coldly.

"What?"

He and Cynder shook their heads at him. Then again, they did want to continue as well...

* * *

**_WHEW! What a long chapter! Anyone who read through that i give props to. I need a break...._**

**_Next time, our heroes will relive the ruins...oh joy..._**


	11. Author's Note

**_Hey everybody!_**

**_The first thing I want to say is...almost 2,000 hits! You guys totally rock! It's so awesome! _**

**_Because of this and the support...I have a thought._**

**_The next few levels of Dotd aren't really that exciting (Ruins, the Dam, and the Destroyer). Ok, maybe some parts of it are exciting, but I have a feeling you all didn't want me to write about this sort of stuff. _**

**_In other words, with all of your permission, I'm thinking of having Spyro and Cynder watch and comment on the cutscenes, but we can skip the gameplay for these levels. _**

**_So i leave it up to you, the readers. I want to know what you guys would like me to do. If you want me to continue with these levels with our two favorite dragons, I will. _**

**_Again, thanks so much for all of your hits and reviews! Peace out!_**

**_Bizzleb_**


	12. Under the Ground!

**_Finally...._**

**_I am so sorry to everyone for getting this in way, way late. I have no excuses :(_**

**_After my note, I decided the heck with it and I'll do every level like I said I would. I'll do my best._**

**_So without further waiting..._**

* * *

After a mini-break, the two gamers/dragons were ready to continue on with the game.

First, Spyro and Cynder had to finish the cutscene.

It introduced one of the most menacing enemies they had faced. The Destroyer.

_Malefor unleashed the Destroyer from the volcano, which would create a new world…but destroying the existing one._

_Spyro could only look in horror. How could they defeat this thing?_

"That thing still gives me nightmares," Spyro exclaimed.

"I wouldn't blame you," Cynder said.

_Ignitus's plan was to wait until the Destroyer came back around to strike and try to defeat it. Unfortunately, they needed to get in a position to do it. _

_Game Spyro and Cynder would have to unlock the gates that would allow the party to travel underground. _

The task at hand would be to awaken four dragon statues.

"You know," Spyro said. "This was a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"Yeah," Cynder agreed. "I sure was happy to get out of there."

"Blah, blah, blah…get your game on already!" Sparx said impatiently.

"Ok, where did we go first?" Cynder asked.

"Hmm…" Spyro thought. "This way." His character flew down from the gate with game Cynder in pursuit. A familiar conversation insued.

_Cynder: Spyro, look at this._

_Sparx: Whoa, is that you? They're all worshipping you._

_Spyro: That isn't me. It's Malefor. Look at this place. They must have trained him here. They had such high hopes._

"So much for that," Sparx said. "Yet you two still kicked his butt." The dragons smiled at this.

"Ok, I remember grabbing an orb for the statue," Spyro's character did.

"Then we turned that wheel over here," Cynder implied. "We did that a lot. It got really boring after a while."

They turned it to lower a platform to fly to. Unfortunately, this brought out some dead ape souls.

"Ugh! Not again!" Cynder yelled.

"Ah! Zombies!" Sparx joked.

The dragons began to go to work on the controllers. After some fire and fear, they were taken care of.

"I'd much rather fight them like this than hand-to-hand," Cynder said.

"I agree," Spyro added. "Those were kind of gross."

When the platform was lowered, one dragon had to ride it while the other had to pull.

"Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"I got it," Spyro said. Cynder's character rode the platform while Spyro's character pulled it. Unfortunately, midway through it another enemy put a barrier in front of them.

"Darn it! I forgot about that!" Spyro yelled.

This meant more fighting. The dragons didn't mind though. Pummeling apes into the ground wasn't getting old anytime soon.

"Take this!"

"Is that all you've got?"

After defeating the wave, the two had their characters raised the barrier and they resumed their positions.

"Ok, I'm bored," Sparx said.

"Sucks to be you," Cynder said.

After the final push, another wave came once more.

Both Spyro's said, "Let's do this!"

After a few more minutes, the wave was defeated.

The next obstacle was a set of tuning forks on both sides of the chasm.

"Cynder, will you do the honors?"

"Gladly." Her fear power was the key to making them move. Luckily, the two remembered to move the two on the _other_ side first, then get the first two. This would extend both sides of the bridge, allowing them to take the orb across.

"Now I'm happy we've done this before," Spyro said.

"Not so confusing this time around," Cynder said.

_Sparx: Do we really have to go back to the surface? It might be safer down here._

Spyro and Cynder grinned at this.

"I swear this game is out to get me," Sparx said. He shook his head and scratched it.

Placing the orb revealed the place they needed to awaken the first statue, but unfortunately it didn't come alone.

Sighing, the dragons readied their controllers to fight this much tougher enemy.

"Unload on him guys!" Sparx yelled.

"Eat fire!" Spyro's character blasted the enemy with large flame attacks.

"Add a dose of poison to it!" Cynder said. She had her character shoot some bombs for further damage.

"Go down!" Spyro yelled. "Come on!"

Unfortunately, they both got hit with it's spin attack, causing both of them damage.

"Darn it!" they both yelled. Sweaty palms soon came as the battle continued. Whenever one dragon ran out of manna, the other would cover them. Spyro and Cynder kept up the teamwork, both in and out of the game.

Soon enough, it was down. Spyro and Cynder each took a deep breath and kept going. Riding a newly created wind tunnel, they took the orb that Cynder's character had and placed in the first statue.

"One down," Spyro said.

"This is going to take a while," Cynder said.

"Yep."

"Ok, let's go this way." This time she had her character lead the way to the left of the gate. They worked their way around, including climbing up several vine walls, they encountered a few enemies. Spyro and Cynder took care of them handily and went on.

"Boring….," Sparx said. "There isn't another golem for you guys to fight is there?"

He'd get his wish. Flying along a while longer, the two dragons encountered another place to put an orb, but first they'd have to fight another tough enemy. They used the same strategy as before.

"Whew, come on, come on!" Spyro said.

"Man he packs a punch!" Cynder exclaimed. They continued on hitting it and unloading their best attacks on it.

"Hang in there!" Spyro said gripping his controller tightly.

"You're gonna run out of health!" Sparx yelled.

"Sparx!"

"What?"

"We're busy!"

"Ok, ok, geez."

Soon enough, the enemy was down for the count, revealing not once but two lanterns.

"Spyro," Cynder said.

"I'm on it." His character used fire to light them quickly. This revealed a large wheel with a vine wall in the middle of the ruins.

"Ok," the dragons exclaimed.

Their characters flew over to it and grabbed on. The game 'suggested' that they use an 'elemental swing'.

"You got it, Spyro?"

"No…just kidding. Time to bring some more heat."

Cynder grabbed on while Spyro's character swung.

"Ok…" He used the joystick to swing along while using fire at the same time. It took a few tries, but eventually Spyro got all four of the lanterns on the wheel lit. Once again, another area was revealed to where the next orb would be available.

Spyro had his character grab the orb, creating the wind tunnel. Within seconds, there were two dragon statues awakened.

"You know, I'm starting to think this game is more than just kicking butt," Sparx acknowledged.

"Wow, we had no idea," Cynder said sarcastically.

"It makes you think while you play," Spyro added. "I like that. Endless mashing of these buttons would get boring."

Game Spyro and Cynder 'rode the wind' up to their next objective. It was to the left of the door. The wind led their characters over to a new area…with more enemies.

Once more, the two dragons pushed button after button in order to defeat the zombie apes. Afterwards, Spyro and Cynder noticed two things: an electricity bar and an odd looking gate.

"Oh right, I used my shadow to get through there," Cynder exclaimed. Her character proceeded to do so.

"I gotta admit, that's pretty cool," Spyro said. "How do you even do that?"

"I can't even describe it." Her character pulled down a lever, which lowered down a platform they would need to walk on.

"We have to move quickly," Spyro told Cynder. "The power doesn't last forever. Those barriers over there will be back up soon."

"Gotcha."

"Ok, now for a little juice," Spyro said. He made his character shoot some power into the electric bar, which lowered down two barriers before them.

Quickly, Cynder's character ran under the platform. She remembered that she attached herself to it before.

Then, Spyro's character pulled it over to the side. It took a few cracks, but eventually they managed to get across the other side. The electrical platform attached itself, and the reward was finding the new 'dragon awakening' orb.

"You guys are right, this games does make you think too much," Sparx said.

"What? A little hard to use something other than your mouth?" Cynder asked.

Sparx shot her a dirty look, but Spyro laughed a little inside at her joke.

After the fly back to the statues, it left the gamers with one more left.

"Yes! Almost done!" Spyro said.

"Yes!" Cynder added.

The path led them along another wind tunnel, this time going to the top right of the gate.

More enemies popped up to fight their characters.

"When will they learn?" Spyro asked. He blasted some of them with ice chunks.

"Don't mess with us!" Cynder added. "You'll get burned."

"Why? I mess with you guys all the time? I never get burned," Sparx commented.

As usual, the enemies were taken care of.

"Ok, now what?" Cynder asked.

"Uh…," Spyro thought a minute. He looked at the screen. "Oh! Up there!" He led his character up a vine wall and then went and pulled off a wall slide. "Wait a minute. Cynder, you have to be up here."

"Yeah, you have to use Earth power right?"

"Yep. I just noticed I haven't used it a whole lot in this game."

When they were both in position, Spyro swung his character around while also equipping his Earth power, which made him look like a huge boulder.

"Incoming!" With a huge burst, Spyro managed to destroy the wall blocking the path forward.

"Well done," Cynder said.

"Thanks."

"Didn't that hurt at the time?"

"No, not really."

"Wow."

After moving along through several vine walls, their characters fell to an area below with more enemies waiting for them.

"Argh!"

"Enough already!"

In frustration, the two had their characters completely destroy the zombie apes.

"Man, one more of those things…," Spyro grunted.

"Spyro, let's focus," Cynder said.

"Right, ok."

They quickly noticed once again Spyro would have to bowl his way through another area.

"Another job for the 'wrecking ball'?" Sparx asked.

"Here it comes!" Spyro swung and once again had his character barrel through the wall. "Man, that makes me dizzy just watching me do that!"

"C'mon, let's end it!" Cynder said.

"Gladly." Spyro was about to grab the last orb, but one more wave of enemies attacked.

"I warned them!" Spyro blasted his fire attack on each and every of them. Cynder's character barely had to do anything.

Spyro quickly dispatched them. "Ok, now that that's over…" He grabbed the last awakening orb. It activated the last wind tunnel, which sent them back again to the gate.

"And now…" Spyro placed it in front of the last statue, awakening it and completing their task.

"Glad that's over," Cynder said.

"Wasn't that kind of a bit of a break?" Spyro asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we beat the golem before going there. There wasn't really anything that challenging about this level."

"Good point."

"Now what did you two do next again?" Sparx asked.

"Yes, Sparx. That is a good question." A deep voice suddenly said.

Spyro and Cynder gasped and whirled around…

* * *

_**You guys could probably guess what this means.**_

**_I just wanted to say I've got a few more ideas for stories in the future, just to let you all know._**

**_Also...if you're a Kingdom Hearts fan...I ask you to please consider reading my Next Generation series. Plz. _**

**_Ok, next chapter we hit up that damn dam!_**


	13. Discovered!

**_Ok, this was a very interesting level. _**

**_But first...._**

* * *

Spyro and Cynder had been caught off guard by the rough voice that was unmistakable.

"Terrador!" They both yelled.

The Earth Guardian stood before them, also with the Guardians Volteer and Cyril behind him. They all possessed a serious look on their faces.

"Oh boy...," Sparx said. His lower lip trembled slightly.

"What in the Ancestors' name have you been doing in here you two?" Terrador demanded.

"Wait, we can explain...," Spyro pleaded.

"What sort of odd contraptions are these?" Cyril asked. "I don't we've ever seen things like this before."

"How fascinating!" Volteer looked in awe.

"Volteer..."

"Right, sorry Terrador."

"You two have a lot of explaining to do," the green dragon said. "Where did these vile things come from?"

"They're not dangerous," Spyro pleaded. "We just found these left at the temple gates. They're a gift."

"Who sent them?"

"We don't know," Cynder said. "It came with a note with instructions on how to use them and that was all."

"Whoever sent them said they congraduated us for defeating Malefor," Spyro said. "We just figured that was all and it was just a gift."

"To be completely honest, we don't even fully understand these things ourselves," Cynder pointed out. "But together these objects let us play a pretty fun game."

The Guardians looked confused.

"A game? What kind of game?" Cyril asked.

"Is there any critical thinking or deductive reasoning involved by chance?" Volteer asked.

"Well...the game is actually about...us," Spyro said.

"What do you mean?" Terrador asked.

"Yeah, this is where it gets confusing...," Sparx said.

"Apparently someone or something caught everything we did and put it into this game," Spyro explained.

"And they put in _everything_," Cynder said. "All of the events from when we were released from the crystal on..."

"So your telling us that you two are playing as yourselves?" Terrador asked.

Spyro and Cynder nodded in response.

"Interesting..." The Guardian thought for a moment, then looked at Volteer and Cyril. "Why don't we discuss this in private?"

"Yes, yes. Absolutely," Volteer agreed.

"Agreed. We must converse about this predicament," Cyril said.

"Spyro. Cynder. Wait here until we return," Terrador. The Guardians left the dragons and Sparx alone with the PS2 once more.

"Great! Thanks for tattling on us Hunter!" Sparx yelled into space. "Can't keep a little secret..."

"I don't think Hunter told them, Sparx," Spyro said.

"We have been doing this for a couple of days now," Cynder agreed. "I think they would've noticed us missing eventually."

"Yeah, whatever," Sparx said.

Spyro and Cynder looked at the machines.

"Well, we might as well keep playing while we wait," Spyro suggested.

"Yeah, it would be a waste not to," Cynder agreed. They procedeed to watch the next cutscene from where they left off.

_The army was traveling under the city of Warfang in order to intercept the Destroyer before it completed the circle. Spyro was troubled._

_Ignitus told Spyro that everything would work out. He also believed in how Spyro was destined to do great things and bring about a new age of peace._

_Spyro was still doubting himself and how he should be any different from Malefor._

_Ignitus: Because I know you, and your heart would not allow it. Here we are._

"Ignitus was right," Spyro said. "I was able to do what he thought I would do. If only he was here to see it..." He lowered his head.

"He is here, Spyro," Cynder said. "He's watching us right now. **_(A.N. He probably is! lol) _**I think he'd would find this game amusing."

"Cheer up man, you've got gamin to do," Sparx said.

"Yeah, I guess so..."

_The party saw the oncoming Destroyer coming in the distance. _

_Sparx was messing around as usual, 'killing' it with his fingers._

_Sparx: Gotcha, gotcha....Take that...squishy squishy._

_Cynder: Keep it up, Sparx. I think it's working._

_Spyro: Cut it out, Sparx. Now's not the time._

_Sparx: It's never a good time._

Spyro and Cynder just watched and could only laugh at the poor dragonfly.

"You would mess around at the worst time wouldn't you...haha!" Cynder laughed.

"Oh, Sparx! Heheheheh!" Spyro said. "Always breaking the tension!"

"I know," Sparx said while shaking his head. "Someone had to keep you two afloat..."

_Terrador: How long until it crosses the belt of fire?_

_Ignitus: We might have until midday...maybe less at that speed._

_Cynder stood staring at the Destroyer and observing the landscape. Suddenly, a look of determination was etched on her face._

_Cynder: Spyro...how deep do you think that canyon is?_

_Spyro: I don't know. What are you getting at?_

_Suddenly, Spyro realized it and looked towards Sparx_

_Sparx: What? What are you looking at? Do I have something in my teeth?_

_It wasn't Sparx. The two dragons were eyeing the dam in the distance. _

_Spyro: Cynder, you're a genius!_

_Cynder: I have my moments!_

"Yes, I do!" Cynder said with satisfaction.

_Spyro: Ignitus! Can you stall it long enough to allow us to open the flood gate? If we fill the canyon up with water, it may slow it down enough to give us a fighting chance._

_Terrador: That may work._

_Ignitus: Listen to me! We must prevent that monster from escaping the canyon no matter what the cost! Every moment counts!_

_Terrador: You heard the dragon! Let's move!_

_Ignitus (to Spyro and Cynder): We will do all we can to give you time. The rest is up to you._

_Sparx: Pss..it's all up to you. No pressure or anything._

_Spyro and Cynder started heading for the dam._

_Ignitus: Let's hope this is enough._

Sparx smiled a bit. "If I remember correctly, this plan of Cynder's didn't fully work. So all this you guys are about to do are for nothing...ouch."

"Hey!" Cynder yelled. "Are you begging me to hurt you?"

"Well, why don't we play and just pretend we don't know what happens next?" Spyro asked. "Ok?"

Game Spyro and Cynder were flying towards the dam's base...and they weren't alone. Several flying lizard-like enemies were on their tails.

"Crap! Not these things!" Spyro said.

"Argh!" Cynder yelled.

The two found it a little difficult to fight the enemies. Physical attacks did little damage, so they had to resort to other tactics.

Spyro mainly used his Comet Dash while Cynder used her wind tornado to do damage.

It took a little while longer than they were used too, but their characters managed to defeat their foes.

"These things are a pain in the butt," Sparx said.

"Okay, now what?" Spyro asked.

"We opened the lower ones first if I remember right," Cynder said.

"Yeah, I think you're correct."

Their characters flew over to what looked like a long lever. One player would hold it, while the other would pull.

"Okay, I'll pull for once," Cynder said. "This was my plan."

"No arguing here," Spyro said.

"Wait! Wait! We need an orb first! Where was that again?" They flew around to the right of the main platform to find a Shadow Gate.

"Ok, I got it!" Cynder used shadow power once more to go underneath the gate, then pulled down the lever to let Spyro in.

"Want to get the orb too?" he asked.

"Yeah, I will." Cynder's character grabbed one. "Crap..."

"Use the vine walls," Spyro suggested.

"Right." Cynder moved her character around the vine walls towards the main platform. When they both got there, the orb was placed on the pedastle. Unfortunately, this brought more enemies.

"Here we go again," Spyro said. They used their previous strategy from before, this time mixing a few physical attacks from the ground.

"Take that!"

"C'mon, c'mon!"

"Die you little...!"

When all of their enemies were killed, Spyro and Cynder's characters got into position on the lever.

"C'mon me, pull!" Cynder said. Slowly, but steadily the lever moved forward. When they reached the end, it released the water from that side.

"Alright, let's get the other one!" Spyro said.

For the next 6-7 minutes, the two repeated the same process to left plaform on the other side of the base of the dam. They grabbed an orb, rode the vine wall to the platform, placed the orb, and fought off more enemies. This time though, Spyro pulled the lever while Cynder's character held it. The water level rose even higher thanks to their actions. Unfortunately....

_Cynder: It's not enough._

_Spyro: What else can we do?_

_Cynder looked at the entire dam in general, then knew her plan._

_Cynder: We have to let all the water out, all at once._

_Sparx: No, no, no. Here's what we do, 'we let all the water out, all at once. You with me, let's blow this dam this up!_

_Cynder: Uh oh! Reinforcements! _

_Spyro: I guess they know what we're doing. We better move._

"Yes, we better," Spyro and Cynder said together.

* * *

**_ I decided to make this a two-parter. What will the Guardians decide? Can Spyro and Cynder finish the level before they get back?_**

**_Next time: Bringing It Down!_**


	14. Bringing it Down!

**_Ok, let's finish taking this dam down. _**

**_I'm going to introduce three things in this chapter that our two gamers haven't seen or experienced from this game so far. You could probably guess what they are if you've read closely enough...can you?_**

Spyro and Cynder, like their game counterparts, had realized that they'd need to open the main floodgate in order to proceed on.

To begin, they both led their characters towards the middle of the dam, between the two levels they had just opened.

"Ok, as I can only guess," Sparx said. "There's going to be some resistance coming..."

"Well, what do you think?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, probably."

"Yippie for us...," Cynder said.

Working together, the game dragons went inside and turned a wheel that would allow them to move up to the next level of the dam. When they reached it, they found a save point.

"Alright, let's get a quick save," Spyro suggested. They did so and moved forward along a mud wall towards the other side.

Unfortunately, like Sparx had predicted, they ran into some resistance. Big resistance...

An extremely large orc had emerged from the earth, carrying a rather large club in his hands. It said, _"Do not resist. Your deaths will be swift..." _

With that, the orc closed off the path ahead and summoned more enemies.

"Great...they got bigger...," Spyro said.

"Why do they always get bigger?" Cynder asked.

"Ok, bring it on!"

The fight wasn't any easier. The large orc was stronger than he looked. Spyro and Cynder were careful not to get hit by his club, which did heavy damage.

"Spyro, get the weaker ones first!" Cynder suggested.

"Ok."

The two took care of them as quickly as they could, using some of their magic in the process. The orc was all to themselves...

"Unload on that thing!" Sparx yelled.

"Take this!" Cynder yelled.

"C'mon! Bring it!" Spyro added.

They unloaded their best game attacks on it, causing damaged slowly and steadily. The two also took the time to refill their magic with green crystals when necessary.

Unfortunately, each were also hit a couple of times along the way, but they used the red gems around them to heal up.

Like always, eventually the behemoth went down. The two moved on triumphantly with the raised gate.

"Nothing to it," Spyro said.

"Again, are you guys ever going to let me play?" Sparx asked.

Unfortunately, they couldn't answer him. More enemies came after them.

"No rest for the weary," Cynder said. "I still don't remember this many enemies at that dam!"

"Still," Spyro said.

After a few more hard pressed minutes of battling, the two looked to see where they had to go next.

"I think we go here," Spyro said. His character climbed up a vine wall on the far side and found yet another orb they needed to use.

"What else?" Cynder asked. "Orbs, orbs, and more orbs..."

"I got it," Spyro said. His character grabbed it and they went to the vine wall on the other side of the area they were in. After a climb, they went to the left and all the way up the wall to a new arena.

Unfortunately, once the two got up there, a new enemy was waiting for them. He was wearing a green helmet and had a red spear in his hand.

"Let's do our thing!" Spyro said. They began to attack this enemy, but for some reason none of their physical attacks did anything.

"What the?" Cynder asked.

"What is this thing?"

The two then started to try to use their elemental attacks, but for some reason, they could still do no damage.

"Uh-oh," Cynder said. Her character was taking a beating.

"What do we do?" Spyro asked. No matter what they tried, their efforts were futile.

"Hang on." Cynder tried to hurry over and get some red gems, but the enemy came around and attacked her...fatally. **(A.N. I flipped a coin when deciding this...)**

Spyro and Cynder could only watch as her character died and the screen went blank.

"Oh no...," Cynder put her head down. "I died..."

"It's ok, Cynder," Spyro said. "Don't worry about it." He admittingly didn't do any better and was on the verge of death as well.

"I was wondering when one of you would bite the dust...," Sparx said.

"Sparx, shut up!" Spyro said. He could tell Cynder was upset. "It's only a game, Cynder. That's why we could save it before."

"Yeah...I guess...," she said. "It's just...that could have easily happened in real life you know."

Spyro froze. "You're right...I never realized that."

"But you're right, Spyro. At least this is a game..." She put up a weak smile.

"Ok." They reloaded the screen to just before they faced that enemy again.

"How do we kill that thing?" Cynder asked.

"Well, it's helmet was green...," Spyro said. "Maybe that means something..."

Cynder opened her eyes wide. "I think I get what you're saying. I'll go with poison..."

"And I'll attack with earth!"

The two decided to put their theory to the test. They hurried up to face the enemy once again.

It turned out that they were both right on the money. Cynder's poison seemed to be the only thing that could harm the enemy.

"NOW...it's on!" Cynder yelled. "Payback time."

Spyro wanted his character to help out as well. He was so concentrated on the fighting, that he accidently pressed to of the buttons on the controller.

All of a sudden, both Spyro and Cynder's characters began to glow with a purple shade. Their bodies raised in the air and both landed on the ground.

The real ones looked at each other with wide eyes. Both put on a huge grin.

"Convexity power..." Spyro and Cynder both said. Without thinking, both pointed their characters straight at the enemy and they each shot a purple laser blast. The damage done was incredible. Within seconds, the enemy was defeated. Unfortunately, the convexity power was only temporary.

"Oh...I love this game," Cynder said.

"I forgot about our convexity power," Spyro said. "Thank the Ancestors they put that in this game!"

"That was sweet you guys," Sparx said. "Only the real versions were cooler."

"How did you do that, Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"Like this." He showed her the two buttons on the controller.

"That sure will come in handy later," Cynder stated.

"Yes...it will," Spyro agreed.

The two moved on, having an orb with Spyro's character. They moved along the vine walls to the right and moved up, occasionally having to 'wall run' along the side. Eventually, they made it all the way to the top of the dam. Spyro made his character drop the orb, but it only released half the device that would destroy the dam.

Spyro and Cynder couldn't believe themselves.

"We actually forgot one," Spyro said.

"Again...," Cynder added. They both sighed. "Let's go get it..."

So, after backtracking, Cynder's character grabbed another orb. They both worked their way to the top once more, releasing the the dam's lever. Unfortuately, some enemies showed up to try and halt their plans.

"Right, let's finish the job!" Spyro said. He and Cynder's characters fought hard to take them down.

Little did they know, the three Guardians had entered the room. They decided to watch Spyro and Cynder play to see what they were dealing with, and they couldn't stop staring at the TV doing so.

Spyro used electricity, while Cynder used fear to finish off the game enemies.

"What do you say we finish this?" Spyro asked.

"Gladly," Cynder positioned her character on the lever. Spyro pulled it. Together, all the water in the dam was released by the two dragons. They had succeeded.

"How fascinating!" Volteer couldn't resist but saying.

Spyro and Cynder gasped, dropping their controllers in fright.

"You could've knocked," Sparx said.

"Sorry about that Sparx," Cyril said.

"We wanted to see what exactly we're dealing with," Terrador explained.

* * *

"So...what did you guys decide?" Spyro asked.

* * *

**_No! The fun can't end yet! Will it...? _****_I don't think so...._**

**_So I had Cynder's character die, both of them fight an elite enemy, and use convexity if you haven't guessed it by now. _**

**_By the way, I'm sorry to do this here, but if you can, check out my newest Spyro fic Key to the Heart. Please and thank you!_**

**_Peace out!_**

**_Biz_**


	15. Destroying Destruction

**_Again, sorry for the long update. No excuses from me. I just hope that this chapter will make up for it. _**

**_Ready to destroy the Destroyer?_**

* * *

"So...what did you guys decide?" Spyro asked. Cynder was looking at the Guardians eagerly as well.

The three looked at each other and each gave a nod. Terrador was the one to speak up. "Spyro. Cynder. We have never seen this kind of technology before. It makes us uneasy to see such advanced work come so easily to our realm. I do not think these are dark objects, but we still think it's dangerous."

"Do you want us to get rid of it?" Cynder asked.

"No," Volteer spoke up. "We have no problem with you two finishing this 'game'. How the species that found out about these events...we'll never know."

"And...?" Spyro asked.

"When you are through," Cyril added. "we ask that these contraptions be sealed away so which no one will be tempted to use it. It's just too risky for it to fall in the wrong hands."

"So we can finish it, but never play it again?" Spyro asked. The Guardians nodded in response.

"Aww...man...," Sparx spoke up. "I haven't even gotten to play yet. What a ripoff!"

"Thank you," Spyro said.

The Guardians then turned to leave, but not before Terrador added one more thought. "If you can, please use haste when finishing."

"We will," Spyro and Cynder said. With that, the three were left alone once more.

"Wow," Spyro sighed. "One playthough and that's it..."

"Yeah," Cynder added. "It's a shame, but I guess they're right. Who knows where this stuff really came from?"

"Well...I say we go ahead and keep playing then," Spyro suggested.

"I still think this stinks...," Sparx mumbled. "Just think of how many people would play this game...how much cha-ching they'd pay..."

Spyro and Cynder had left off by destroying the dam, and now were on to the next level. First, a cutscene...

_Spyro and Cynder had accomplished their mission. The dam had been completely overflown. The Destroyer was moving, with a tidal wave coming straight for it. _

_From above, Ignitus had a good view of it. _

_Ignitus: "Everyone take cover!" The war party did as told._

_The water managed to do it's job. It cooled the feet of the Destroyer, with steam issuing from beneath it. It was cooled to the point to where it's foot completely broke off. It had been immobilized. Now was the time._

_Terrador: Now's our chance! Attack the Destroyer!_

The game sequence began and Spyro and Cynder flew to a standable platform on the Destroyer. Their new objective was to destroy every dark crystal on it.

Spyro sighed. "Wow...I was going so fast, I forgot how big it was."

"This entire part is a level?!" Cynder exclaimed. She shook her head in disbelief.

Sparx did a slow whistle. "Too bad this whole thing didn't..."

"Sparx," Spyro interrupted. "You don't need to tell us twice." Luckily, the first crystal was right in front of them...with some enemies to boot.

"Spyro, you get it!" Cynder said. "I'll handle the enemies!" Spyro agreed.

It took several hits in order to destroy it, but Game Spyro managed to pull it off and a huge chunk came off the Destroyer when it was finished. Cynder took care of the enemies with some fear waves.

"Eleven more?" Cynder whined. "That many?"

Spyro sighed. "Let's keep going." The next crystal was hanging off the Destroyer a small distance away. The game dragons flew over and took it out, leaving ten more.

"Now where were the rest of these things?" Cynder asked. A good question. Their characters continued to fly to their left in search. They then found two more crystals hanging off and took them out as well.

"This way," Spyro directed. He led their characters to the right of the first hanging crystal and landed on the platform there, which meant more axe wielders to fight. Spyro and Cynder were learning quickly that the enemies were getting a little harder to fight.

"Ah!" Spyro exclaimed.

"Whew!" Cynder added. "These guys are tough." Her character dodged an axe in time, then blasted it with a poison bomb.

They even had to beware the fire pits that issued flames randomly. "Ouch...," Spyro said after he accidently got caught in one.

Soon enough, the game dragons had won the battle. Their reward was another busted crystal that was sitting on the ledge above, which in turn left more busted up Destroyer.

"Keep bringing them on!" Cynder said. After more searching, they found another crystal hidden in the middle of the area they were in.

"Halfway done...," Spyro said. "But I remember it got tougher."

"Right," Cynder replied.

As if on cue, the resulting explosion caused another crystal to be revealed near the Destroyer's foot.

"I'll take that anyday," Spyro cheered. They flew their characters down there and proceeded to attack the crystal, but as usual more enemies popped up. "On the other hand, I'd rather not have that..."

Their claws pounded the controllers as Spyro and Cynder hacked away at the foes. This time, Spyro decided to use ice and Cynder went with shadow power. Again, it took a while, but they managed to win out in the end. Cynder quickly took care of the crystal. The reward was the oppurtunity to save the game, which the dragons took in stride.

"Alright...uh...," Spyro wasn't sure what to do next.

"Going up," Cynder noticed the purple reeds and she led the climp upwards. When the two reached the top, they moved to their lefts along the passage until they came to a completely new area.

"You know, this isn't as bad as I thought it would be," Spyro said.

"Yeah, at least we don't have to fight this thing again," Cynder noted. "We fight the wierdest things." Both dragons chuckled at that remark.

Both then noticed the crystal hanging off the wall in front of them. Spyro did the honor of destroying it, leaving four crystals left. "Set them up...I knock them down," he exclaimed.

The two looked around to where to go and decided to go the right, where they found another area. In order to get to the next crystal, they had to dodge the flames that covered the purple reeds.

"Argh!" Cynder yelled. "This is difficult!" Both of their characters moved up patiently, waiting for the oppurtunity to dodge the burning embers. The reward was another destroyed crystal, courtesy of Cynder's character. More Destroyer parts fell off and there were three more left to find.

"Man, this is boring...," Sparx mumbled. "Are you guys almost done yet?"

"Working on it," Spyro and Cynder moaned to their friend.

To their left, the next crystal was hanging off the wall and protected by more fire geysers. Taking the same approach, the game dragons managed to take it out with only a few minor burns. Two remained.

"Yes, almost there," Spyro said. The end result had revealed more area for the dragons to go to, but when they got there another wave on enemies were there waiting for them.

"Of course," Spyro added. "Ok..."

"Sit down!" Cynder yelled as she killed one of them. It didn't take them long to finish them off, allowing the game dragons to move on. Moving upwards, they found themselves at a dead end.

"Now what?" Cynder asked confusingly.

"Uh....didn't we just keep going up?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, I think so." They proceeded upwards. Low and behold it, they did find the next area. Apparently, some of the surrounding buidlings had latched on to the Destroyer as well, giving it some of it's shape. In what oddly looked like a Warfang courtyard, yet another wave of enemies attacked.

Spyro and Cynder used their main powers while also throwing in a few physical attacks. This one in particular was a little longer and a little more grueling.

"Hang in there, Cynder," Spyro said.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to mess this up," she replied.

She was true to her word. Even though they both came close to dying, Game Spyro and Cynder again won the hard fought battle.

"Wow...this isn't getting any easier," Spyro exclaimed. "We might have to step it up a little bit." Cynder agreed. While they could, they each upgraded their elements with thei rhard earned exp points.

Next, the two mangaed to find the next to last crystal, which was hanging off the wall above the courtyard. They wasted no time in taking it out.

Spyro and Cynder then looked at each other. They knew where the last crystal was...and it wouldn't be easy to take it out. Game Spyro laid it out.

_Spyro: We can't stop it from out here...but maybe..._

_Sparx: Whoa! Wait! You're not thinking about going in there are you?_

_Spyro: C'mon Sparx. We're going to need you to lead the way. _

_Sparx: Oh come on man. You know I've got your back. I just like complaining. Let's go!_

"I still think you're crazy," Sparx said. "But look where we'd be if you weren't just diving in to things..."

"If you think I wanted to do that," Spyro said. "You're crazy!"

"At least it got the job done...," Cynder noted.

Game Spyro led the way in and then it was time to fly. "Here we go!" he yelled.

Both of them weaved their controllers as they twisted and turned inside the Destroyer. They had to dodge several geysers and rocks along the way.

"Whoa!"

"Yikes!"

"Ack!"

"That was close..."

Eventually, they reached their destination. The core of the Destroyer. The final crystal, which was huge, stood in their way.

"Let's do this!" Spyro yelled.

"Shatter it!" Cynder added.

It took both of their combined efforts in order to damage the crystal. However, it wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Whoa!" Cynder yelled. A lava shield engulfed it, but it only lasted a short time.

"Okay, keep hacking away when you can," Spyro said.

"How did we not get burnt doing this?" Cynder asked.

It took a few mintues, but eventually the crystal couldn't take any more damage and part of it's thick armor fell, leaving it's core exposed.

They moved to another side and continued to hack away.

"Come on...," Spyro said, his claw pounding away at the buttons. Soon enough, all of the armor was gone, leaving the core fully exposed.

After dodging the next blast and flying through another passage, Game Spyro and Cynder went after the 'heart' one more time.

"Go down!" Cynder yelled. They then destroyed the 'heart' around the final crystal.

Together, the game dragons finished it off, completing their task. Too bad they werent' out of it yet. The resulting explosion caused the Destroyer's inwards to collapse.

"Oh crap!" Sparx said. "Get your butts out of there!"

Spyro and Cynder gripped their controllers tightly. They had to fly outwards.

"Go! Go! Go!" Spyro yelled to his character.

"Go me go! Move!" Cynder did the same.

Twisting and turning, the two moved the sticks with fury as they made it out of the Destroyer. They were done.

"Yes!" Spyro and Cynder cheered. They embraced in each other's arms.

"Oh man...," Spyro said.

"I know...," Cynder added. "Never again..."

* * *

**_Whew...another rough level. It only gets tougher. _**

**_Well...you all know what happens next...and you've all been waiting for it..._**

**_A special chapter next time! _**

**_Peace out!_**

**_Biz_**


	16. Letting Go

_**No doubt the two saddest scenes of the game...no the whole series in my opinon... This chapter is my Ignitus tribute...**_

**_A couple of you might need these. *hands everyone a tissue*_**

_

* * *

_

_Spyro and Cynder had managed to escape the bowels of the crumbling Destroyer. It seemed to be defeated. The party celebrated in their miraculous victory._

_Ignitus: For all your subtielites, young dragons. You certainly know how to triumph with flare._

_Spyro: What's happening to it?_

_Ignitus: I don't know. It's most peculiar._

_The Destroyer suddenly appeared to have new life. It began to move as if nothing had happened at all._

_Ignitus: No..._

_It seemed to gather more strength from a dark pillar in the sky. Slowly, it moved out of the water._

_Ignitus: This can't be…_

"I really thought we had it, Spyro," Cynder said.

"That thing is just beyond us," Spyro replied. "We did our best and most times that thing would've been beaten."

"Yeah, well after all the hell we went through," Sparx implied. "It would've been nice to get some satisfaction out of that ugly thing.

_Spyro: Ignitus..what do we do?_

_Ignitus: There is no more that can be done. _

_Ignitus then addressed the entire group._

_Ignitus: Listen to me…Not much time is left. Everyone must get to shelter_

_Cynder: What about the underlying populations? And there are still countless inside the Dragon City! They need to be warned._

_Spyro: The underground city…Ignitus, there are endless caves down there! We saw them, we can lead them there._

_Ignitus: No, I need you and Cynder here with me. Hunter, send your falcons to the outlying regions, and tell them to get beneath the surface…as far as they can. Go! All of you!_

_Terrador: I know you're up to something Igniuts. I've known you too long._

_Ignitus: Go to the others , Terrador. There will be panic and disorder. A strong leader is needed. I'll find my way back once I get Spyro and Cynder through the Belt of Fire._

Spyro looked down. He and Sparx looked at each other. They knew what was coming next.

"Oh man…," Sparx said. "I have to relive this again…It was hard enough the first time around…" Spyro and Cynder nodded back.

_Spyro: We have to confront Malefor, don't we?_

_Ignitus: I see no other way. The belt is weakened, and this may be our only chance to break through._

_Cynder; Yeah, if we aren't incinerated first._

_Sparx: Oh, come on. That doesn't sound so bad. We've been through worse…right?_

Sparx looked down and slowly started to tear.

_Spyro: Sparx…you can't come with me._

_Sparx: What…but I always go with you._

_Ignitus: Spyro is right…you wouldn't survive in there._

"Also, I didn't want you to be there when we fought Malefor, Sparx," Spyro added.

"Why not?"

"If he had killed you, I wouldn't forgive myself…"

_Spyro: You need to make sure the others reach the underground caves in time. You've been there before. You can guide them._

_Cynder: It's important, Sparx._

_Sparx: But you need me!_

_Spyro: Right now there are others that need you more…_

"You did help them, right?" Spyro asked.

"No, I left them there to die…," Sparx said sarcastically. "Yeah, of course I did. Your last request and all…"

"Sparx…"

_Sparx: Cynder, you have to promise me you'll look after him. We've been through a lot together._

_Cynder: I promise._

Sparx looked at Cynder. "Thanks…you did keep that promise after all."

Cynder giggled with a tear in her eye. "Yeah…no problem."

_Ignitus, Spyro, and Cynder began their flight towards the belt. Spyro turned back to Sparx one more time._

_Spyro: Sparx…be careful._

_Sparx: Hey…it's me. Being careful is all I know._

Sparx started to shake. "'Be careful'…BE CAREFUL! After everything we've been through? After growing up together? After kicking all sorts of evil butt together, the last thing you could say to me was BE CAREFUL?!"

Now Spyro was tearing up. "Sparx…you're my best friend. It was hard to leave you behind…one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I couldn't think of anything better to say…"

"It was hard to see you two splitting up," Cynder said.

Sparx started to compose himself. "Hey man! Brothers for life!"

"Yeah! Always…," Spyro replied.

Sparx gave his friend a hug, but only for a second. "Anyway, what's next? These are parts I actually haven't seen yet."

Spyro froze and gasped. Cynder noticed and said, "Oh no…not this."

"What…what is it?" Sparx asked. "Oh…" He then remembered what they'd told him had happned. Now he would see it.

The next cutscene began.

_The dragons arrived at the Belt of Fire. Cynder had a look of fear in her eyes as she looked into it._

_Ignitus: I should be able to offer some protection from the heat. Stay close to me._

_He formed a protective barrier around the group. _

Spyro began to tear once more. "No…no…"

"Spyro?" Cynder asked. "Are you…?" She didn't have to finish; she already knew he wasn't ok.

"I…can't…I can't see this again," Spyro whimpered. "I can't…"

"Spyro, come with me," Cynder took Spyro outside of the room.

"Oh man…," Sparx said. "As much as I don't want to, I gotta see this."

_They entered the Belt. Ignitus found it difficult to keep the barrier over them. The belt was just too powerful…even for him. _

"Oh man…," Sparx said. "That's gotta hurt…c'mon big guy!"

_Spyro: Ignitus, let's turn back. There's got to be another way!_

_Ignitus: Spyro…Cynder…I've never done right by either of you. Allow me to do this…_

_Spyro: What are you saying?_

_Ignitus: My path ends here. But yours lies beyond this. Draw strength from each other and follow your heart…it will never fail you…now go! Go!_

_Ignitus shined brightly and with the last of his strength, he sent Spyro and Cynder to the other side of the Belt. _

Sparx just couldn't help but bawl his eyes out. "Aww…man. Poor Ignitus…the big guy always knew how to talk the talk. Oh man Spyro…now I know why you cry all the time…"

Meanwhile, Spyro was doing just that. He just couldn't help it. Cynder layed there next to him, crying softly as well. It hurt her to see him like this.

"It's alright Spyro," Cynder softly said. "It's alright."

"Oh, Cynder…" Spyro said. He put his head against hers. "I love you…so much…"

"I love you too," she replied. "I'm so sorry…I still didn't know back then how much he meant to you…"

Sparx continued to watch the scene. It was nearly unbearable…

_Spyro: Ignitus…no!_

_Cynder:Spyro, stop! It's too late! You can't do anything for him now!_

_Spyro: No…he isn't gone…_

_Cynder: Spyro…let it go._

_Not the best choice of words. Spyro's sorrow and those words made him fill with anger. His body then became dark and his eyes went white. He spoke with a colder voice._

_Spyro: No!_

"Aww man! Not that again. You went dark on me Spyro?" Sparx asked. "Oh no…"

_Cynder: No, Spyro! Don't!_

_Spyro: You can't stop me!_

_Cynder: You're right. Only you can do that. Please, Spyro. Don't do this!_

_Spyro then started to get his senses back. Within seconds he turned to normal. Cynder rushed to his side._

_Cynder: We have to go on. He wanted us to._

_Spyro: It wasn't supposed to be like this…I feel so alone._

_Cynder: You are not alone._

_Cynder then put her head against his to comfort Spyro. They were on their own now…_

"Wow…," Sparx said. "If she hadn't been there…Spyro…wouldn't have made it." He closed his eyes. "Man…now I see why those two are an item. I guess I do have to give her a little more respect around here. Cynder…thank you…"

* * *

_***sniff* Wow...those scenes are tough for any Spyro fan to watch. I did my best...**_

**_Can they play on? Found out next chapter!_**

**_Peace out!_**

**_Biz_**


	17. Getting Burned

_**Did you miss the gaming action? Well, you won't be disappointed here...**_

* * *

Even though it was only a game, Spyro and Cynder decided they should stop playing the game for the night. Spyro had calmed down, but they just didn't have the will to pick up the controller again…

After a night's sleep, the two couldn't resist. If they weren't mistaken, there wasn't much left to do before this 'game' was over. Sparx wanted to watch of course, seeing as how there were parts they had missed.

After the trio had loaded the game once more, it was now time for the next level. The Burned Lands.

"Man, that place sure looked fun…," Sparx said sarcastically.

"It wasn't," Spyro said.

"'Burned Lands' is a good name for it," Cynder added. "I think we both got burned once or twice."

The game dragons began by flying along the path. From what they could remember, the landscape was just awful to look at.

Luckily, they ran into some weaker enemies to begin with. It only took a minute to take them out before moving along.

Unfortunately, two barriers suddenly burst in between them.

"Oh man…" Spyro moaned. "Not again…" Cynder groaned in disgust. They knew the only way to bring the barriers down was to beat all the enemies.

The fight continued for a few minutes. Cynder was faring well, but Spyro seemed a little slower than usual.

"C'mon Spyro," Cynder said. "Be careful."

"Urgh…" he said. Spyro was having some trouble defending and also from just running into the lava geysers that were scattered all over the battlefield. His health was dwinding…

"C'mon man!" Sparx yelled. "Get it together!"

"Shut up for a minute Sparx!" But too late, Spyro's character hadn't gotten to the red crystal in time. Spyro swore in frustration.

"Hey, don't worry about it Spyro," Cynder said. "I died too…"

"Yeah, but usually I don't play this badly," Spyro replied.

"Dude," Sparx said. "To be honest, I'd be pretty proud of not dying till now."

"Yeah, Spyro," Cynder said. "Now we're even." She sighed, knowing she might have to step up a little bit. For some reason, Spyro was just in a funk, and he would need to break out of it soon.

The game took them back to when the barriers had first come up. Spyro concentrated extra hard on beating the smaller enemies first, then going after the bigger enemies with two large axes. They were tough, but not unbeatable. Cynder also reminded him to get red and green gems more often, as they were there for a reason.

"Thanks…," Spyro mumbled. He kept an eye on Cynder's character when he could. She wasn't bad at all, and Cynder had gotten better as the game had went along. He didn't want to admit it, but he had always thought he was better at playing.

Spyro could only grin.

This time around, there were some new enemies that were large and purple.

"I'm sorry, but those are the ugliest things I've ever seen," Sparx said.

"Can't argue with you on that," Cynder agreed.

These enemies took a little longer to kill, but Spyro and Cynder had gotten used to long, drawn out gameplay. It took a while, but eventually they managed to beat enough enemies to make the barriers go down. (A.N. Definitely one of my least favorite parts of this game!) A nice reward at the end was a save game point, which they would both gladly take.

"Man..." Spyro said. "That felt good."

"Are you ready to keep going?" Cynder asked. "I mean _really_ ready?"

"Definitely."

Unfortunately, just as they thought it'd get easier, two more barriers popped up between Game Spyro and Cynder. They both groaned in disgust.

"You know," Sparx said. "I really need to stop complaining about not playing this game. There are enough baddies for the both of you…"

"This just keeps getting better and better…," Spyro mumbled.

The button mashing continued on for Spyro and Cynder, as enemy after enemy came after them. Spyro had fortunately discovered his ice power had a great affect on them, which surely helped.

"My paws are getting sore," Cynder moaned. "This is ridiculous. No way we killed this many here."

Spyro could only shake his head and agree with her.

The battle was hard and fierce, with both gamers nearly dying. Once again, the two managed to survive the waves in order for the barriers to go down.

"You a little tired there?" Sparx asked. Spyro and Cynder rolled their eyes in response. It was then the game went on to another 'cutscene'.

_Spyro and Cynder looked up at the volcano._

_Cynder: He's up there somewhere. Isn't he? I don't know if I can go through with this._

_Spyro: I don't know either. But we have to. You said it yourself, then everything we've fought for, everything we've lost, it's all been for nothing._

_Cynder: Alright then. I'll go, but only because I want to get rid of this chain._

(A.N. Ok, I know she was being honest. We have to remember they were both literally stuck together this entire time. Still, what Cynder says here kind of pisses me off a little. I know they're both afraid to face Malefor, but who wouldn't be? I would think Cynder would see this as her opportunity to help Spyro and find redemption for herself, but then again this is just my opinion…)

_Spyro blinked._

_Spyro: Come on. The air is too thick down here with all this ash. There's probably an updraft near the volcano._

Sparx eyed Cynder suspiciously. "The only reason for you to beat Malefor was the chain…huh?"

"Well, you try fighting while attached to someone Sparx," Cynder replied.

"Still, that was it?"

"Sparx," Spyro said. "Give it a rest. We were both scared of facing Malefor, and I'll admit it was hard to be chained together. I didn't think much of what Cynder said at the time…and I still don't." He nodded at Cynder, who smiled a 'thanks' back. Still, the game went on.

The next thing they needed to do was head towards the volcano, which they started by flying to another area. The two then faced another long arena-like battle. One thing was for sure, it was getting old…

This wave started small, then worked to include the giant purple enemies. As usual, Spyro and Cynder had to work with patience to beat these behemoths. They had to hit and defend several times in order not to die.

"I swear," Cynder said. "If we have to play against any more of these things, I'm going to lose it!"

The strategy paid off once more, and their enemies were beaten. Their third 'arena' fight was over.

"Spyro," Cynder pleaded. "Can we take a break?"

"Glad you asked. My eyes are killing me. Have you noticed that?"

"Yeah…it's so weird."

Sparx had drifted to sleep after the last cut scene for some reason, so the dragons took a small walk around the Temple.

"Hey, Spyro. Do you still wonder who could possibly have sent us all these things?" Cynder asked.

Spyro nodded. "It's strange. I keep asking myself…why hasn't this sort of technology come out before?"

"It's like Terrador said, that stuff is beyond what we know. It could be dangerous."

"Yeah…but it's still been a blast. You agree?"

"Definitely. I guess not many people can say they've played as themselves before. It's also been hard to relive all of those battles again. You know?"

"It's more than just the battles…it's the memories." Spyro sighed. "I guess we really haven't reflected on everything we've done until now."

"Yeah…you're right. We've been through a lot…"

"I'm glad we're doing this together, Cynder."

"Me too."

After a few more minutes, the two returned to the game. Sparx was still dozing, but Spyro and Cynder went forward anyway.

The game dragons flew along the path ahead, stopping just a couple times in order to fight off a few flying enemies.

Eventually, they came across a dismembered bridge. Spyro remembered they had to go under and fly along the river in order to move closer to the volcano. Then, a small cutscene indicated for them to go to a set of purple ladders.

Of course, before they could go there, a new enemy emerged.

"Oh crap," Spyro and Cynder said together. It was even tougher than the purple enemies. They looked at each other.

"Go for it?" Spyro asked.

"Let's do it," she replied.

Once more, the game dragons took their time in beating down this larger enemy. Remembering to use crystals when they had to, they eventually took him down.

Moving on, Spyro and Cynder continued their assault by beating down more weaker enemies with their ice and wind attacks.

Cynder noticed their path was blocked ahead, but the game indicated they had to push a giant rock aside in order to move forward. It took them seconds to accomplish, and it allowed the game dragons to go on to those same purple ladders.

"Going up," Spyro said. The challenge here was not to get hit by lava geysers. Again, using patience the game dragons were able to move up. With a chain swing necessary, Cynder swung up while Spyro held on. Their reward for climbing the tough wall was another save point, which meant they had to be getting close.

"We're getting there," Spyro said.

The path to the volcano seemed a little clearer. There were some enemies along the way, but Spyro and Cynder contined to defeat them in order. They decided to have a little fun and use all of their powers in combination.

After seeing some blue crystals ahead, the two also decided that now was a good time to upgrade their powers even further. They knew too well they were going to need it.

"Wow…we are two tough dragons," Cynder said.

"Yeah…I like how our powers get better over time," Spyro said. "It's nice the game rewards our hard work."

"Right."

After upgrading, the two flew forward to the next large platform. Unfortunately, as they had expected, Game Spyro and Cynder were blocked off again. Two behemoth enemies stood in their way.

The eyes of both dragons narrowed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"I'll take one…" Spyro said.

"I got the other," Cynder said.

While Spyro let loose his fire attacks at his enemy, Cynder unleashed her poison attacks at hers. They kept it up until their mana ran out.

"Keep going Cynder!"

"Keep it together, Spyro!"

After reloading on green crystals, they continued their assault. The pattern of dodging and attacking was in full motion.

Claws began to sweat as Spyro and Cynder kept up the button mashing. Not a whole lot could break their concentration at this point.

The battle continued for minute after minute after minute. Spyro could feel his heart beat faster and faster as he battled, and so did Cynder. For something they weren't doing directly, they were having to put as much physical effort as ever.

Although they almost died a couple of times, Spyro and Cynder soon won their battle. The barriers fell…two blue crystals popped up…life was good.

"Wow…that took more effort than I thought," Cynder noted.

"Yeah…," Spyro looked at his paws. They were shaking. "Is this adrenaline or something?"

"I think so," Cynder had the same thing happen to her. "Wow…"

"I don't think I've worked this hard since saving the world," Spyro said.

"Me neither. This is so crazy."

The game dragons were now free to move ahead. The path to the volcano was free…and a draft would be waiting for them. It wouldn't be too long before they had to face Malefor…again.

* * *

_** I cannot tell you guys how excited I am right now...you have no idea how bad I want to go to the final battle. Unfortunately, I can't...stupid pre-boss battle level...argh! Yeah...I don't know how this next chapter will go...Stay tuned.**_

**_Peace out!_**

**_Biz_**


	18. Calm Before the Storm

_**Well, everyone, we're almost there. There is just one more thing for Spyro and Cynder to do...**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any Spyro characters or the game Dawn of the Dragon and I never will._**

* * *

Spyro and Cynder were so close to the final battle…yet so far.

"Do we honestly have to do this part again too?" Cynder asked. "I actually want to face Malefor this time."

"We will once we get done with these islands," Spyro replied. He looked over at the still snoozing Sparx. "Should we wake him up?"

"What do you think?" Cynder asked.

"I thought so."

The game dragons were now proceeding to the floating islands level. They both flew higher and higher into the sky, with Malefor's lair in sight.

_Cynder: It's so beautiful up here…_

_Spyro: The tower…it must lead to Malefor's lair._

_Cynder: Thanks for ruining the moment._

Cynder gave Spyro a little nudge after the cutscence.

"Sorry," he said. "I thought it was interesting up there too…kind of…"

"Whatever," Cynder said. "Ok, what do we do again?"

"Open that door."

"How?"

"I think I'm going to have to light some torches again."

"That's just great."

The two noticed that there was a lot of ground to cover in order to locate these 'torches'.

"We'd better get started," Spyro sighed.

They went forward by flying to the opposite of the door. It took them a few minutes to remember where the torches were. The first one was along the side of one of the broken buildings.

"Do your thing," Cynder told Spyro.

"Gladly." Using his fire power, Spyro managed to light the first of eight torches.

The two continued till they found a sloped path of earth that held the next torch. Unfortunately, there were several enemies that popped out to intercept them.

"For once I thought we wouldn't have to deal with these guys," Spyro moaned.

These enemies were a little different because they seemed to fire several dark bombs at the game dragons. Taking their time, these enemies were finished off and the second torch was lit by Game Spyro.

They quickly found the third torch by going straight backwards off the sloped path onto another crumbled building. The same was for the fourth as it was just to their left.

"We're getting there," Spyro noted. "Halfway done."

"Not fast enough," Cynder mumbled.

The game dragons then flew below to another open patch of Earth. This time there were several flying grublins there waiting for them.

"Ok, these guys are cake compared those enemies we faced before," Spyro said. "Good to fight some weak opponents for once."

"Can't argue with you there," Cynder replied. "I'm going to miss this…"

After finishing off the grublins and refilling their health, the dragons kept going. This time, they flew to one of the more farther islands in the background. The fifth torch was waiting on a ledge for them, which Spyro lit without hesitation.

The two then went to their right to another island. Spyro noticed there were several blue crystals on this ledge.

"Do you think they put these here so we'd get some last minute experience?" Cynder asked.

"I guess so," Spyro said. "We both know we're going to need it."

Continuing to their right, the sixth torch was located on the farthest island away from the door. Spyro lit it as well, leaving two left.

"Where were those last ones again?" Spyro asked.

"Oh crap," Cynder said.

"What?"

"Did we honestly forget to get the two in front of the door?"

"You're right!" They both had a chuckle at this. "Let's just say we saved those two for last."

"Sounds good to me."

Spyro and Cynder returned their characters to the main door. Spyro then proceeded to light the last two torches, which cleared the way forward. After a quick save, the two dragons went inside.

"That wasn't so bad," Cynder said.

"No, at least this was faster than awakening those statues," Spyro replied.

"Or finding those crystals on the Destroyer…"

"We've done a lot haven't we?"

"That's why we're good," Cynder said with satisfaction.

After Spyro opened the second door, the game dragons moved forward once more.

Unfortunately, they had company. A huge enemy proceeded to throw boulders at them which contained even more enemies.

"Game time," Spyro said.

"Bring it on!" Cynder yelled.

Another misfortune was that there several magical artifacts in the area that controlled their chain. They wouldn't be able to move easily if they got too close.

"I got this thing," Cynder's character destroyed the one in the center. "Let's take out the rest quickly Spyro."

"Right."

The battle turned out to be one of hardest the dragons had fought so far. These enemies wouldn't go down easily, and it took Spyro and Cynder's best effort to fight back.

"You like that?"

"Just die already!"

Spyro mainly used ice while Cynder used shadow power to fight these powerful enemies. It took several minutes to defeat the large wave, but they accomplished it handily.

The giant enemy then came forward to fight.

"Ok, let's show him what we're made of!" Spyro said.

"C'mon you big ugly!" Cynder added.

Just like in the Burned Lands, this enemy was tough. He threw his arms down in a devastating attack, which caused heavy damage when it struck Spyro or Cynder.

"I need to refuel on power," Spyro said.

"Me too." They quickly ran over to some red and green crystals and filled their bars as best they could before the face-off.

Spyro and Cynder's new strategy was to have her use fear to slow it down while Spyro would attack with fire when it was vulnerable. It seemed to pay off as they slowly wore down its health little by little. Both dragons' patience were wearing thin, but they had to keep it up.

"C'mon, go down!" Cynder said. Spyro grunted in the effort.

The battle dragged on with each passing minute, with both dragons almost losing all their health several times. Spyro and Cynder pushed the buttons with fury. Eventually, their hard work had paid off and the brute went down. Ironically, the force of it's fall crumbled away some of the wall which allowed them to go on even further.

"We've done great Cynder," Spyro said.

"Yeah," she replied. "I think that path lead us to Malefor…"

"And it will again."

Spyro and Cynder were both silent for a few moments. Their characters remained still.

"This is it," Cynder said.

"I never thought we'd be doing this again," Spyro said. "Even though we're not really facing him…it's still a little…"

"Scary…"

"Yeah." Spyro then remembered something. "We should get ready. Let's upgrade our powers as much as we can."

"We're going to need it," Cynder replied.

Spyro and Cynder proceeded to do just that. To their surprise, they found they had each fully upgraded their powers with the experience they had left.

"Guess our other selves are ready now," Spyro said. He also mentioned they fill up their health and mana bars to the max one last time as well.

"Ok…well…," Spyro mumbled. "Are you ready for this…again?"

"Yeah," Cynder replied. "Sort of…I'm still nervous about this. I know this isn't the real thing, but I can't help it."

"Don't worry about it," Spyro said. "We've got each other, just like before. I know we can do this…we've already done it for real."

Cynder nodded with a smile. "Lead the way."

Spyro and Cynder's game characters made the jump into the wind draft leading to Malefor's lair. Their final video game battle awaited them…

* * *

_**Yes, I know. Like most of us, Spyro and Cynder didn't get lost. They already lived it right? I also remember the elite enemy before you fight Malefor, but I just didn't feel like having them fight it. **_

**_Well...we all know what's next...THE FINAL BOSS BATTLE!!!! This is what every gamer plays for...and our favorite dragons are going to find out first hand what one is like. I'll get it up ASAP! It might be a two parter, i don't know. Btw, it won't be the last chapter either._**

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	19. Fate of the World

_**Well...this is it. This was no doubt the toughest chapter for me to write, in more ways than one. I did my very best...and I hope you all enjoy it!**_

_**Our two favorite dragons now face the ultimate test...the final boss battle. It's been a long road, but it's time to finish the job...**_

**_It's time to kick Malefor's butt...gamer style!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro characters or Dawn of the Dragon..._**

* * *

The time had come. Even though it was only a video game, Spyro and Cynder were about to complete it. Could they defeat Malefor?

Before they began, Spyro had a thought. "You know what I'm thinking?"

"No, what?" Cynder asked.

"Well…I think we should wake up Sparx. He probably wants to see exactly how we beat Malefor."

Cynder sighed. "I guess so. Sparx does deserve to know. Besides, he probably wouldn't let us live it down if we didn't show him."

"Geez, I never thought of that," Spyro said. He cringed a little at the thought.

"Should we get the Guardians?" Cynder asked. "They probably want to know too."

Spyro thought for a minute. "Maybe not. I think the fact we beat Malefor is enough for them. They probably don't need the details."

"Well…alright," Cynder replied. She and Spyro proceeded to wake up their dragonfly friend.

"Hey…," Sparx groaned. "I was having a good nap…why did you…?"

"We're about to fight Malefor," Spyro said.

That got Sparx's attention. "Oh man! Seriously? I'm up! I'm alert!"

Cynder groaned and shook her head. She gave Spyro a slightly dirty look, which he returned with a bashful one.

"Yeah, Sparx. This will be our last battle in the game," Spyro said. "Then we put it away."

"Stinkin old Guardians…," Sparx grumbled. "Alright, kick Malefor's butt good for me. It's not like we'll ever see it again…"

Spyro and Cynder nodded in unison. They picked up their controllers…for perhaps the last time.

The cutscene began…

_Spyro and Cynder had reached their final destination…Malefor's Lair. Their long journey had led them to this. They walked up to the door._

_Spyro: Are you ready for this?_

_Cynder: I'm scared._

_Spyro: Just stay close to me._

_The two dragons walked through the door. Waiting for them was their ultimate foe…Malefor. The first purple dragon. The Dark Master._

_Malefor: At long last, my guests have arrived. Please…come in. Such determination to get here…_

Sparx cringed at the sight. "Is that him? And I thought Cynder was ugly. He's makes Spyro look like a babe-magnet! I'm surprised you two didn't drop dead at the sight of him. Thank you for not taking me!"

Even while watching the scene, Spyro and Cynder still formed a small grin at Sparx's comments. They would probably need it to get through this scene.

_Malefor: It seems we share other qualities besides that of our color._

_Spyro: No! I'm nothing like you!_

_Malefor: Do you think so? Hmm…we'll get to that._

_Cynder: Don't listen to him, Spyro. Don't listen to anything he says._

_Malefor: You look so weary. Allow me to make you more comfortable._

_The chains that had bound Spyro and Cynder together during their journey suddenly disappeared in a flash of light. They were free._

_Malefor: There. That's better isn't it? It's the least I could do you, Cynder. After all, you've done so much for me._

"Shut up…," Cynder whispered. She closed her eyes. "You monster…" Spyro moved over closer to her.

_Spyro: You used her!_

_Malefor: I used her. She used you. What does it matter really?_

_Spyro: What does he mean?_

_Malefor: What…he doesn't know? Go on. Tell him. Don't leave him in the dark. _

_Cynder put her head down with a look of doubt all over her face, leaving Spyro confused._

_Spyro: Tell me what?_

_Malefor: How she lured you to the Well of Souls…how she tricked you into freeing me._

_Cynder: You're lying!_

"Wait a minute," Sparx said. "Wasn't she captured before anyway? My boy went there to save her despite me begging him not too. Or did she…?" He looked at Cynder.

"Sparx…," Spyro growled. "Just watch…"

_Malefor: Hmm…I find it peculiar…how you've chosen to remember things. Let me assure you it was you who freed me, Spyro. And you who brought me back. And we have Cynder to thank for that…_

_Spyro: Cynder? Is it true?_

_Cynder: No…I don't know…I don't know anymore…_

"Spyro…," Cynder whimpered.

"Cynder, we already went over this. Even if you did lure me there, I don't care."

"But…when I left the Temple before I was captured…I felt drawn to something…"

"What you talking about?" Sparx asked.

"I think I left partly because I was drawn towards the Well of Souls…seeing how mine was…well…"

Spyro leaned against Cynder. "I would have saved you either way."

"Thank you, Spyro."

"I'm gonna be sick," Sparx said.

_Malefor: Oh I think you do. But perhaps you need a little nudge…_

_All of a sudden, Malefor's eyes glowed. He used his magic to engulf Cynder in dark shadows. She was lifted off the ground._

_Spyro: CYNDER!!!_

_Malefor laughed in Spyro's horror. _

_Spyro could only watch helplessly as Cynder was turned evil once more. _

_Spyro: Cynder! No! _

Sparx screamed. "She turned back?! Not again? Get away from me evil she-dragon!"

"SPARX!" Spyro yelled. "She's fine…just keep watching." Cynder just put her head down in shame.

_Malefor: Ignitus should have warned you. You are alone here, young dragon. You've always been alone. Still…here you are…trying to save this miserable world…refusing to accept the true role of the purple dragon._

_Cynder proceeded to knock Spyro down._

_Malefor: I'm sure you've been told that I was the first one of our kind…but I assure you there here have been many. It has been the duty of our predecessors to resurrect the Destroyer and the Golems of the deep…to bring about the great cleansing. This is the true nature of our kind. Your destiny is to destroy the whole world._

_Spyro was knocked down again. He pounded his fist into the ground. _

_Spyro: No, I don't believe that!_

_Malefor: Of course you don't. But you have fulfilled your destiny nonetheless. In my time, I was stopped…prevented from completing my quest. But you…you have carried the flame…be it through your own will or not. And soon the world will be destroyed, you along with it._

_Spyro: No…_

_Cynder knocked down Spyro yet again. She then spoke with a more evil voice._

_Cynder: Fight back!_

_Spyro just sat there and took Cynder's blows with his wing, with Malefor cackiling in the background._

"Geez, dude," Sparx said. "How did you get out of this mess?"

"You'll see," Spyro answered.

_Cynder: Fight back! Why won't you fight back?_

_Spyro: Because you've left me nothing to fight for…_

_Suddenly, the shadows that had consumed Cynder melted away. Spyro's words had gotten through. She was free._

_Cynder: There's always something._

Sparx's jaw hung down. It would have hit the floor if he wasn't in the air. "That's it? You say that and it brings the she-devil back from the brink? You've got to be kidding me!"

Spyro smiled. "You bet, Sparx."

"Spyro…," Cynder said. "I've said it a million times…but thank you. Those words made me remember who I really am…and it told me something else."

"I wanted to thank you again for coming back to me, Cynder. I had no will to fight…and I realized how much you meant to me."

"Spyro…" She started to tear.

"Oh man…" Sparx moaned. "This is getting really old…"

Spyro and Cynder were about to embrace, but the game Malefor got their attention.

_Malefor: Argh! So be it! You've made your choice and so you shall suffer the same fate!_

_With that, the chain reappeared once more around Spyro and Cynder's necks. _(A.N. Wow, I find this part pointless…:p)

_Malefor: Prepare to die!_

_The two sides took to the sky above the lair. The final battle was about to begin._

"Kick his purple behind guys!" Sparx said.

"You with me?" Both Spyros asked.

"I'm with you," Both Cynders replied.

Spyro and Cynder flew their game selves straight for Malefor.

"Let's give him everything we've got!" Spyro yelled.

"Have a taste of your own medicine!" Cynder added.

The two unleashed physical attack after attack on their nemesis. After a few hits, Malefor yelled in pain which in turn released gems for Spyro and Cynder to use.

"Man, you're kicking butt!" Sparx yelled.

Spyro and Cynder knew better. They knew Malefor wouldn't just let himself take a beating, real or game version.

In turn, Malefor unleashed his counterattack with large blasts of convexity aimed right for their game versions. The attacks did heavy damage to them both.

"Ouch…" Sparx said.

"We have to make ourselves dodge his attacks!" Cynder exclaimed. "We did last time."

"After we fight back!" Spyro shouted. He decided to unleash his full fire power on Malefor. "Take this Malefor!"

"How about this?" Cynder added. She decided to go with her fully powered siren screams on Malefor, which did huge amounts of damage with Spyro's fire. "The power you gave is now backfiring on you!" Green and red gems erupted from their foe.

Malefor's game version attacked again.

"Ok, uh…" Spyro hesitated. "Try this!" He pressed down hard on one of the buttons of the back of the controller, which by sheer luck made his game version dodge out of harm's way. "Alright! Use this button, Cynder!"

Luckily, she managed to take Spyro's advice quickly enough to dodge as well. "Yes!"

"Ok, let's finish this!"

"Take him down, bro!" Sparx yelled.

The battle continued for the next few minutes against Malefor. This game version of him was a little bit easier to beat. His health bar slowly went down as Spyro and Cynder continued to attack when they had the chance. The gems issuing from Malefor kept their strength up.

"Ok, that's just weird," Sparx commented. "No wonder he's so tough. Malefor's got his own mine in his body with all those gems."

After dodging another one of Malefor's attacks, Spyro managed to knock away the last of Malefor's health bar, which then moved to another scene.

"Yeah, you won!" Sparx yelled.

"It's not over, Sparx!" Spyro said.

"Not even close," Cynder added.

Malefor came after Spyro and Cynder twice in the next sequence, one where they had to press the right button at the right time. Both times, they managed to do dodge Malefor's efforts and throw in a counterblow of their own.

The battle shifted to another cutscene.

_Malefor: It has begun!_

_From below, the Destroyer had finished it's trek to the top of the Mountain. The Ring of Fire was now complete. That meant only one thing…_

_Spyro: Oh no! We're too late!_

_Malefor: Welcome to the end of the world!_

_The volcano exploded into the sky. The earth was beginning to crumble and fall apart. _

_What was left of Malefor's lair was falling fast. Spyro and Cynder both crashed onto it, then turned to face him again._

"Oh man! Hurry up!" Sparx yelled.

"Ok, now what?" Cynder asked.

"We attack, what else?" Spyro replied.

The two led their game counterparts in their assault. Unfortunately, this time it was a little tougher. Malefor attacked even more this time, and he also moved quicker than before.

"He's fast," Cynder said. "Hold still."

"Keep on him!" Spyro pleaded.

The battle continued, with Spyro and Cynder slowly chipping away Malefor's health bar. Like before, he coughed up red and green gems after enough hits. They also continued to dodge most of his attacks, which resembled dark purple meteors.

Sparx was shaking with excitement. "C'mon…c'mon…"

Spyro and Cynder's concentration had never been greater. Whether it was a game version or the real thing, Malefor would be beaten.

When Malefor's bar reached the end again, the action took yet another turn. Once more, Spyro and Cynder had to correctly press the right button when it flashed in order to dodge him once each. They then dodged together and formed a powerful combo attack to weaken Malefor even further.

"Take that!" Sparx said. "You've almost got him, I know it!"

The two dragons shook furiously as the final part of the battle began. This time, things would be different…

"What the?" Sparx asked.

Spyro and Cynder grunted. They knew it was coming. Malefor had encased himself in a sort of barrier.

"Now what are you going to do?" Sparx asked.

"How did we do it last time?" Cynder also asked.

Spyro thought it in an instant. "I got it! We used our convexity blasts to get through to him."

"Your what?" Sparx questioned.

"The big purple blast we use," Cynder said.

"Oh…"

"Wait…," Spyro said. He stared at his controller. "What did we press to use it last time?"

"I thought you knew!" Cynder replied.

"Oh boy…," Sparx slapped his face.

Spyro and Cynder could only stare at each other and wonder how they could get their greatest weapon back.

Spyro closed his eyes. Their game counterparts didn't stand a chance if he couldn't remember.

"Think, think," he mumbled.

"Wait," Cynder suddenly said. "Didn't you say you pressed two buttons?"

"That's it!" Spyro said. "But which two?"

"These two!" Cynder quickly pressed down on her triangle and square buttons.

It couldn't have come at a better time. Spyro and Cynder's characters glowed for a fury attack.

"Cynder, you're a genius!" Spyro yelled in joy.

"You know it. Take this, Malefor!"

Their convexity attacks hit their mark. Malefor's shield disintegrated instantly, as with his remaining health bar.

"That's right!" Sparx yelled. "You big ugly! My two buds are going to town on your sorry hide."

"Time to finish this," Spyro said. He and Cynder narrowed their eyes. It would take a few more button commands.

To begin, Cynder's character charged up a powerful laser through the mashing of square. Next, Spyro pounded the same button to have his character charge straight for Malefor.

The next thing they knew, their game versions were falling down the pit…and they weren't alone.

"Oh, look out!" Sparx yelled.

Malefor came up from behind and grabbed the game Spyro and Cynder, slamming them into the wall of the volcano.

"He won't quit," Cynder said.

"Neither will we," Spyro replied.

They had to smash down on the right button with all of their might. Spyro and Cynder grunted in the effort, the sweat coming down. It paid off and their game versions managed to knock their foe off of them, sending him down into the pit.

"Is that it?" Spyro asked.

"Is it over?" Cynder added.

The next (and final) cutscene answered their question.

_The dragons flew down into an unknown plane. Malefor still stood firm, and he wasn't giving up._

_Malefor: You cannot defeat me! I am eternal!_

_Malefor then fired one final convexity blast straight for Spyro and Cynder, and in turn they fired off their final convexity blasts back. Their attacks collided with full force._

"Oh man! Oh man! Oh man!" Sparx yelled. He was bouncing off the walls at this point.

"Come on us," Cynder said.

"Finish the job," Spyro pleaded.

_The convexity blasts continued, with neither side willing to give in. _

_Spyro: Just…hang…on…_

_With one final effort, Spyro and Cynder managed to push Malefor back. He was thrown back onto the ground._

_Malefor tried to get back up for a counterattack. Suddenly, from the forces of the Earth several dragon like shadows emerged. They encircled Malefor, who looked on in fright._

_Malefor: What is this?!_

_The dragons then dived straight for him. Together, they somehow pulled him back into the Earth. _

_Malefor: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!_

_Malefor had been defeated, the chain around Spyro and Cynder removed for good._

"YESSS!!!!" Spyro and Cynder roared in delight. They had done it…again, and it felt just as good as the first time.

"YEAH, BOY!" Sparx shouted. "Nobody beats the dream team…and Malefor has left the building." He then realized something. "Wait a minute…now what?"

Spyro and Cynder gazed into each other's eyes, knowing full well what was next. They also moved closer together.

(A.N. Here we go…the scene every true Spyro fan loves. Grab a tissue if you haven't already…)

_Spyro and Cynder had won, but it may have come at a devastating price. The world around them was crumbling apart. It wouldn't be long before there was nothing left. They both flew down onto a rock._

_Cynder: Spyro…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry._

_Spyro: Don't be…It's over now._

_Cynder: So this is it…_

_Suddenly, it was as if another shadow emerged…and a familiar one at that. Cynder stood shocked as it spoke._

"Is that?" Sparx asked.

"Yeah…," Spyro said. "He came to us…one more time."

_Ignitus: Spyro…when a dragon dies he does not truly leave this world…His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future…_

_Spyro's eyes shot wide open._

_Spyro: I know what I need to do. Just get out of here, Cynder._

_Cynder: Spyro, no. You don't have to do anything. Let's just go._

_Spyro: Where, Cynder? There's nothing left! The world is breaking apart! But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to._

_Cynder: Then I'm with you…_

_Spyro gave her one last look. He then raised himself up and his whole body was covered in a flash of light. All of his power was released. _

Both the real and game version of Cynder then said softly, _"I love you."_

"Cynder…" They then both grasped each other in the biggest embrace they had ever done, and also kissed with more passion than ever before.

Sparx just hovered there, staring at his two friends after she'd said it. His lip trembled and he started to cry. "That's…the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He then bawled into his hands. "I hate this game…"

_Spyro's power emitted all the way from the core. Slowly, the Earth began to reform itself…until it was completely rehealed. He had done it. _

_Everything had been returned to normal. The sun was rising in the distance over the shattered land, which was full of life. _

_Everyone emerged from the caves. Sparx stared into the sky, a smile etched across his face. He had known it all along…his brother had saved the world._

_The three remaining Guardians and Hunter also gazed into the sky, the stars shining brighter than ever before. They were all amazed they were still standing._

_In the stars, a shape formed. A shape of a purple dragon. Spyro. Like Ignitus said, he had truly made a mark on this generation…and many to come._

Spyro and Cynder continued to hold each other.

"Cynder," he said. "I know this was just a game…but I'm so happy we did it together…and won."

"Me too."

"Watching it all again…it makes me realize something. I don't ever want to lose you…ever. I love you, Cynder, and I always will."

"I love you, too."

Suddenly, the game did something weird. Words were scrolling up the TV screen in a language that neither of them could understand. That's not what got their attention, though.

The most beautiful song began to play. The words were matching the moment…

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Spyro asked with a grin.

"I thought you'd never ask," Cynder replied.

"Sparx," Spyro said. "I think you should leave the room for a minute."

"What?" the dragonfly asked. He then looked at the two lovers in horror. "Oh…hell no! Are you two gonna…? Oh man…I'm outta here!" Sparx flew out of the room, screaming bloody murder in the process.

"I thought he'd never leave," Cynder said. "He didn't think we were going to…you know?"

Spyro shook his head. He leaned even closer to her. "There will be time for that later. Right now, let's share this moment…together."

"Oh, Spyro."

The two held each other close. They continued to do so while the song played in the background. (A.N. I don't know all the words to this song, forgive me!)

_I would die for you…cross the sky for you…_

…_you set me free…_

* * *

_**Well...the game has been conquered by the very characters it portrays. Well done Spyro and Cynder. Guess that's it right?**_

**_Wrong! One more chapter to go...what else could they possibly do? Find out! _**

**_P.S. I kindly request that nobody should ask or comment about that last part if you know what I mean. Also, any comments? Thoughts?_**

**_Peace out!_**

**_Biz_**


	20. One Last Thing

_**Well...I guess the time has come. Enjoy this last chapter.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro characters or the game Dawn of the Dragon. _**

* * *

After the song had ended, Spyro and Cynder looked at the TV once more. They both knew that their game was now over…

"Wow…," Spyro said. "I guess that's it."

"It was fun while it lasted right?" Cynder asked.

Spyro nodded. "How many people do we know can say they've actually played as themselves before? I bet we're the only ones."

"Yeah…but still…" Cynder looked at it broodingly. "Now we've got to put it away…for good."

"Did you want to play again?"

"Not really…I think once is enough."

"Me too. Besides, we've been doing nothing but sitting around the past couple days. We have a lot of work to do…"

"Really? Can't we just have some more time to ourselves?"

Spyro grinned. "I didn't say we were going to do labor." Cynder smiled back. "Alright, let's take this thing apart…"

The two dragons moved towards the TV, which suddenly did something they weren't expecting. As soon as the 'credits' had finished, the scene shifted.

"What the…?" Cynder asked.

"That's weird," Spyro added. "I don't remember this." They sat down and watched….

_A blue dragon was looking at a rather strange book, which was showing the moon after Malefor's defeat. He stood in a large room with a giant hourglass in the middle._

"Isn't that…?" Cynder asked.

"The Chronicler? I think so," Spyro replied. "It's got to be. I wonder what he's doing…"

_Haven't heard from him in a while_, Spyro thought.

_Chronicler: Be welcome friend. I have long been expecting you…A new age is beginning…_

"Who is he talking to?" Cynder asked.

"No idea," Spyro replied.

_The aftermath of the war with Malefor was shown in the pages of the book the Chronicler was reading, including the three remaining Guardians. _

_Chronicler: With each new age, a worthy dragon is chosen to chronicle the many triumphs and failures of that age. This has been my duty for many millennia. And now…Ignitus…I pass this honor on to you._

_Ignitus, alive and well, walked up to the Chronicler._

Spyro and Cynder gasped. Their jaws dropped to the floor, so shocked they couldn't speak. Ignitus…was ok?

_Ignitus: And…what of Spyro? Is he…?_

_Chronicler: Hmm…that's the question isn't it? You see, each time a dragon dies, a new page is written in this book. I've done my best, but I can't seem to find any trace of Spyro._

_With that, the Chronicler then disappeared. Ignitus then turned into his new color and looked over the new book. He wore a large crystal around his neck._

_Ignitus: Well, young dragon. Where might you be?_

_The scene then shifted. It was in a peaceful valley. Flying happily in from the side were Spyro and Cynder…they then flew off into the sky once more…towards a new day…_

Spyro and Cynder stared at the TV, then each other.

"Spyro…," she said. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Ignitus…is the Chronicler?" Spyro asked. "How…how is that possible?"

"Spyro…I don't believe it…"

Spyro looked back at her with a huge smile on his face. "I don't believe it either, but if everything that was in this game was true, then that means…he's ok, Cynder!"

They embraced once again, with tears rolling down their eyes. Spyro and Cynder couldn't wait to tell the others…

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, they both heard a throat being cleared. _"Now this is what it's all about…"_

Spyro and Cynder jumped in their spots. That voice had sounded relatively close…

"Hello?" Spyro asked. "Who's there?"

"Sparx?" Cynder asked. "If your messing with us again…"

_"Over here!" The voice said again._

The two dragons looked all over the room, but there was no one to be found.

"I said over here…in the TV!"

Spyro and Cynder both turned slightly towards the device, then gasped at the sight.

On the screen now was a figure covered in shadows. His face was hidden from their view, giving them no idea who or what this thing could be.

"Are you…talking to us?" Spyro asked the screen. He and Cynder approached it cautiously.

_"Uh…yes…," the voice answered back. "You're not hallucinating. This is real. Don't be alarmed. I come in peace. My kind invented the items you see before you…and enjoy them as well has you have."_

"Who are you?" Cynder asked. "I thought this was a game. How are you doing this?"

_"Let's just say I have a few powers of my own."_

"You didn't answer her question," Spyro spoke up. "Who are you? Why can't we see your face?"

"Are you the one who sent this to us?" Cynder asked.

The figure nodded. _"First of all, it's a pleasure to finally meet you both. Like I said before, it was an honor to play you guys in this game. By the way, congrats on beating the game yourselves…Second of all, I can't tell you who I am…"_

"Why's that?" Spyro asked.

_"Because it's best for your world and mine. You see…I'm really not supposed to have contact with other worlds...you know the whole balance and stuff."_

"Then why did you send this to us?"

The figure didn't hesitate. _"Let's just say you have fans out there…and I'm one of them. I just wanted you both to enjoy playing this game together as much as my people did!"_

"Wait a minute," Spyro said. "You're saying you're not the only one who knows what happened to us?"

_"That's right. You both are famous here, and your story is legend. That's why they made it into a game…and that's why I sent it to you."_

"Ok…this is just weird now...," Cynder said.

_"Yeah, I figured as much. Well…I guess I'd better get going. Do what the Guardians said…"_

"Wait!" Spyro interrupted. "You never said your name!"

The screen started to fade away. _"Good luck Spyro and Cynder! See you around!"_ In a flash, the figure was gone.

Spyro and Cynder just stared at the screen, expecting for the figure to reappear.

"What…what just happened?" Cynder asked.

"I honestly don't know…whoever that person or thing was…he sounded like a fan…"

"Hey, at least this one sent us something special. I guess that counts for something…"

"That's true. At least we know one thing. We did what he wanted…and enjoyed it. I'm thankful for that."

"Me too."

"Well…I guess it's time to put it all away somewhere…"

"Hey, we should hide this stuff from Sparx…he'll go crazy knowing he didn't get to play it."

Spyro chuckled. "Good idea…"

Spyro and Cynder proceeded to hide the TV, the PS2, and the controllers in a specific chamber the Guardians had set aside for them. The door was then sealed shut…for how long they didn't know…

When Spyro and Cynder were sleeping peacefully that night, the game itself was resting on the table to the side of the bed. They had decided to keep it…to remind themselves of their journey together…and their new beginning.

* * *

_**And...that's a wrap! I want to thank everyone who has ever read this story or reviewed. What began as a simple idea grew into my greatest success. **_

**_There are a few people especially I want to thank for their constant support in no particular order: Shadeslayer35, luna345, cloethedragoness, and Alec the Dark Angel. You guys rock!_**

**_Now if you hadn't heard by now (from Alec's T&D), I've already decided to make a sequel sometime here soon. What game will it be? Who will play it? (If i told you, don't blab!) You'll just have to find out! Until then..._**

**_Peace out!_**

**_Biz_**


	21. Author Update

_**Hey everyone! This note is for all of those who enjoyed reading my story Dragons and Controllers.**_

_**I know that I promised you guys a sequel to this story, and you're probably wondering why I haven't posted anything yet. The truth is, I just haven't been able to find the inspiration to do it. That isn't saying I still don't want to write it, I just need some more time to find the right mindset to do it. I have a plan, just not all of the details worked out. If you'll all bear with me, I'll do my best to give you a solid reading.**_

**_Again, I thank you all for the support. I hope you'll continue to read my works in the future. _**

**_Peace out, _**

**_Biz_**


End file.
